


【锤基兽人AU】Lion King

by YanPang



Series: Lion King [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 兽人 伪兄弟 复仇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanPang/pseuds/YanPang
Summary: Warning：ooc，主要涉及雷1，雷3人物，不要歧视小动物！（个人非常喜欢鬣狗）





	1. 纯白身份

**Author's Note:**

> 1·有一点点狮子王的内容  
2·Laufey在漫画宇宙是Loki母亲

“Your Grace，这里可不是你该来的地方。”  
Laufey露出锋利的犬齿，眼里是嗜血，也有怨恨。她眼角有淡淡的细纹，支棱起的鬣狗 朵有一只残缺着，实在很狰狞。  
“不必动气My Lady，显然我也不愿来约顿海姆。”金发的男人把怀中的婴儿抱出来，他的金发里已经夹杂太多白丝。“如果我没认错，这是你的孩子吧？我想他不是不小心走丢了，对吗？”  
Laufey看见那个孩子眼里有抹不去的厌恶。她把围聚在身边的下属全部赶走才开口。  
“一个废物，一个儿子，我们是母系氏族，我不需要他。”  
“我所了解到的是，鬣狗足够团结，他们不会残害任何一个成员，不会丢下任何一个同伴。您好像有些不一样。”男人颔首，语气冷冰冰的。  
“我是约顿海姆的Queen，我有我自己的判断，Odin。我们的事还用不到不需要一只狮子来插手。”Laufey的脸庞近乎扭曲，似乎是“鬣狗”一词触碰到了她的伤疤。  
“约顿海姆现在属于阿斯加德，阿斯加德的Queen是Frigga，希望你以后不要再犯这么愚蠢的错误。”  
Laufey呲了呲牙，没有再说什么。  
Odin抱着婴儿转身欲去。  
“Your Grace，你打算怎么处理我这可怜的孩子？”  
“I'll adopt him.”  
“哈哈！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
Laufey的笑声尖厉而阴森，伴随着吸气和呜咽，寒到骨子里。  
“希望你不会后悔，鬣狗永远是鬣狗，不可能变成漂亮的狮子。  
“Your Grace.”  
阴森的宫殿回响男人的足音。他的影子在幽冷的月光下暧昧不明。  
这个地方没有阳光，冰雪覆盖目力所及的所有土地。这里是这片广袤的土地上唯一会下雪的地方。

“Father！Wake up！”两个孩子冲进Odin的房间，一个金发一个黑发。  
“Oh，Odin.Your sons are awake.”Frigga已经醒过来，她亲了亲Odin的额头，温柔地催他起床。  
Frigga喜欢金绿色的裙子，它们在她身上显得很优雅。女人略微有点深色的头发精致地盘着两个发髻，而余下自然卷的长发顺着雪白的后颈倾泻下去。她已经不年轻了，但仍是优雅。她历经过征战，而眼睛里仍是温柔。  
"Father!今天我们要去巡视领地的！You promised，remember？"金发的孩子脸红扑扑的，眼睛里都是兴奋，他已经期待这天很久了。  
他后面那个孩子很安静，只是浅浅地笑着，但他的眼睛里也有着显然易见的期待。  
“OK，OK，I'm getting up.你们到外面等我。”Odin翻身下床，Frigga为他穿好衣服。  
“Have fun，My King.”Frigga蓝绿色的眼睛好像会说话。  
“Yes，My Queen.”国王吻了一下他的皇后。

漂亮的房子，车水马龙的街道，谈笑风生的人们。一切都沐浴在暖融融的明媚阳光下，温馨温暖。  
这里是阿斯加德，无数个种族在这里混居。  
幼童是看不出区别的，就像普通人类孩子，但是成人后就会有所属物种的特征。  
两个孩子在宫殿见惯了有着狮耳和狮尾的同类，现在看到不同的类种自是充满好奇。  
“哇，居然有人在树上建房子！”金发的男孩第一次见到。  
“那是羽族，Thor。”黑头发的男孩子小声说。  
“Loki！你怎么知道？”  
“Well，from books.”这是由两个男孩异口同声说出来的，Loki一向的内敛稍许的得意，而Thor学着Loki的语调却是完完全全一副骄傲的口气。  
Odin在两个孩子面前轻笑了一声。

路上Thor忽然拉住Loki。  
“Hey，Look！看那个！”  
Loki看过去，人身蛇尾。  
“蛇族。”  
“好漂亮！我是说她身上那条蛇，好吧，那个人也很漂亮。”  
Loki没想到Thor会喜欢蛇，他觉得蛇有点阴，不像是哥哥这么阳光的人会喜欢的东西。  
下次问蛇族要一条宠物蛇好了。Loki心语。

Odin带着两人拜访了每个组群的首领，最后停在高高的瞭望台上。  
这里可以看清整个阿斯加德。  
“真壮观。”Thor由衷地赞叹。  
“会有一天，你们会成为这里的王。”  
“We？”Loki小声地嘟囔了一下。  
没有逃过Odin的耳朵。他蹲下来捏了把Loki的脸。  
“Hey！小家伙，你不是嫉妒了你的brother了吧。Thor是你的哥哥，王位是他的没错，但是他会需要你的辅助，只有你们一心才能统治好这个巨大的Kindom。”  
Loki眨眨眼，表示自己明白了。  
“可是Father就没有兄弟帮助！”Thor一句话让Odin头疼的很，这个小坏蛋尽会给他惹麻烦。  
“所以我老得这么快。而且我不是有你们母亲帮忙吗。”  
Thor笑了，Loki低头像是有点心事。

赶上日落，粉红镀上建筑，流云也被染得暧昧。  
“看见了吗？以后，凡事阳光照得到的地方尽是你们的领土，你们要守护她，爱护她，直至生命终结。你们可以做到吗？”Odin把手放在两个男孩肩上，他手掌心的温度点燃了两个孩子内心单纯的热血。  
“You have my word.”Thor回望他的父亲。  
Loki犹豫了一下，轻轻开口。  
“Count on me.”

三人在月色中回家，满天的星星在闪烁，晚风吹着很舒服。雨季，草长得很快很高，齿状的叶缘刮蹭着脚踝和小腿，不疼但是惹人发痒。  
“你会一直陪着我们吗Daddy？”  
Thor很少这么叫Odin，他觉得这样很娇气，但今天他真的很开心，忍不住撒个娇。  
Loki在心里偷笑了一下，然后觉得话题会有点沉重。  
“如果可以的话。但是人都有死去的那一天，只要活着就会有死亡。  
“如果以后我我不在了，就看看星星吧。  
“和你们说说我父亲和我说的话，每一颗星都是一位死去的国王，在天空指引着我们。”  
三人抬头看天空，都没有再说话。  
有一种神秘而宁静的感觉升起，在心间每个角落穿梭。

回到寝室，Thor摆弄着他的小木剑，Loki照例捧了一本书读。  
“如果你和Sif结了婚是不是就不需要我了？”  
Thor被Loki冷不丁的开口吓了一跳。  
“你说什么？”  
“就像Father有Mother一样，你有Sif帮你，那时候我是不是就没用了？”  
Thor认真起来，想了想才开口。  
“首先，Sif和我只是朋友，我不会和她结婚。  
“然后，你是我的brother，血浓于水，你是我最亲近的人，永远是我最重要的人。我会尊敬你，爱护你。我们会一直一直在一起。”  
Loki从书中抬起头看认真回答的某人，眼睛里隐隐有雾气，但是没让他发现。  
“Promise？”  
“Aye!I Promise.”Thor面带笑意。  
“嗯，还有，我那么笨，有你这个聪明宝宝呆在我身边我才能放心。”  
Loki眼里的雾气直接变成了眼泪，他笑得太厉害了。  
“Idiot.”

十九岁，Thor的成人礼。  
兽族都发育速度和人族差不多，但寿命很长。年轻的状态会保持很久。  
各族的首领都汇聚在狮族城堡，祝福他们年轻的小王子。  
喝下一头雄鹿的心头血，是鹿族的贡品。鹿族一向是神圣的代表，长久以来世代家主为大祭祀，他们都长角上缠上丝帛，遮住面庞，像神秘的纱网。  
兽族是崇尚仪式的。  
年轻的狮子跪在祭垫上亲吻大祭司脖子上沉甸甸的挂坠。  
是各族动物的骨头打磨成球串起的祭珠。最中间那个最大的属于狮族。  
亲吻到狮族骨珠，骨珠诡异地变红。半透明红色的像丝线一样抽出，包裹Thor直到化为一个半透明的茧。  
茧里那个健壮的人影变成一只狮子，一只巨大凶猛的狮子。  
吼声震天，茧一点点碎裂，狮子又变回人形。  
大祭司伸手进入茧里，把一件麻制的素服裹在小狮子身上，或许已经不能称为小狮子了，他已经长大了，在众人和众神的见证下。

茧消失的时候Thor走出来，一对狮族特有的圆圆短短毛茸茸的耳朵在他的金发上显现出来，素衣底下还多了一条尾巴，顶端那一簇毛球在Loki看来非常可爱。一圈胡子长出来代替鬃毛，不过他并不很喜欢，之后就只留了短短的胡髭。Thor的体格好像又变得更强壮了，线条也更刚硬了。  
“Your Prince！”  
所有家主都像向Thor欠身，Odin脸上浮现笑意。  
“My Future King”Odin向Thor点头，赢得众人一片欢呼。  
Thor仍没褪去孩子的青涩，脸庞稍稍发红，很激动。

“Sif还有六个月成年，届时她会变成你的妻子，未来的Queen。”Odin在掌声平复下来宣布，又激起人潮涌动。  
“Future Queen！”  
然后开始狂欢。

Thor愣住了，他没想到Odin会不和他商量就定下来，还向各族家主宣布，他咬咬唇，看向Thor，后者的眼睛明显暗了。  
看见Thor投过来的目光，Loki整整情绪。  
“Tradition”Thor看懂了Loki在说什么，他感到有点难受。因为他曾经给过他承诺，还因为一种说不明的感觉。  
Tradition，好一个tradition，把自由，愿望和追求磨得粉碎。娶一个自己不爱的人，娶一个朋友。Thor看到Sif看向自己的神情，那一双深色的眼睛掺和害羞又充满爱慕，也包含这骄傲。他有点恼火。  
Sif喜欢他，他一直知道，但不意味着他也要喜欢她。  
Thor再去人群中找Loki，他已经不见了。

“Your Prince.”  
一个未曾谋面的侍者拦下了Loki。  
微微蹙眉，Loki心情不好的时候不喜欢看到任何人。但是眼前的陌生人却有种莫名其妙的熟悉感，搜索枯肠Loki确信没见过他。  
“我没有见过你，你是哪个家族的侍者？”  
“No offence，”侍者答非所问，“只是我有些您想知道的小故事。”侍者的头发灰白，有很深的鱼尾纹，眼睛里有点奇怪的黑色。  
“什么意思？”  
“Truth.”  
Loki没有理他，径直走过去。  
“您可以到图书馆倒数第二排找到你是谁。”  
Loki经过侍者的时候明明白白听到这句话。不可置否地笑了笑。  
他是谁？笑话。  
他是Loki Odinson。阿斯加德二王子。

Loki抱着他的书缩在床上。  
有些奇怪的感觉。他不能和狮族的骨珠产生任何共鸣，他很怀疑自己，从小就是这样，他不能理解别的狮子。现在他任何附和都是长期观察产生的习惯，而不是理所当然的本能。  
他不止一次怀疑自己是不是狮子，他和他们习性似乎不太一样。但是又很快否定掉自己看似荒唐的怀疑。  
好烦躁。除了不合群以外，还有另一种难受。硬要说就更像是妒忌。  
他故作镇定了好一会儿，才发觉眼角有点湿。  
空荡荡的寝室好不孤单。  
“Damn it.”

Sif是Thor和Loki的青梅竹马，美丽而骄傲。  
她的头发本是淡金色的，她却执意染成了深色，这隐隐也成了她炫耀的资本。兽族是不会去轻易改变发色的，这一举动像是她离经叛道的象征。  
她出生就被告知她会嫁给Thor，未来的国王。所以这个小公主一直蛮横无理。  
她喜欢Thor，并相信他也喜欢自己。  
然而Thor对Sif没有任何别的感觉，她是个同龄的玩伴，她很漂亮，仅此而已了，在Thor眼里，她和其他狮子相比并没有任何特别之处，而且他不太喜欢Sif眼中高高在上的神情。  
他讨厌Sif叫他“Little King”。虽然他渴望成为王，但是他不喜欢“little”里面那故作亲近而略带戏谑的意味。

Loki不喜欢Sif。  
Loki一直是患得患失并且有些孤僻的孩子，当然这和他不能与同龄人产生共鸣有关系。别的孩子都很介意这点，因为本能共鸣是一种认可，他们觉得无动于衷的Loki并不很尊重他们。但是Thor可能是少根神经，他从来没有介意过这些。老实说，他没有介意过Loki任何一点，哪怕是他的恶作剧。  
Thor身边总有许多玩伴，但是Loki没有，他开始只愿意和Thor做朋友。于是他就呆在Thor身边共享他的朋友，来填补自己的寂寞。  
可后来他又讨厌起那些玩伴，因为他们抢占了Thor身边太多的空间。  
尤其是Sif。  
小的时候不明白为什么自己会讨厌一个漂亮自信的阳光女孩，大一点就知道是嫉妒。  
她会嫁给他，然后夺走他。  
然后自己就是孤零零一个人了。  
他不想。

Thor抱着新看完的书去图书馆。  
他是这儿的常客。  
狮族不太喜欢阅读，这巨大的皇家图书馆是每个学者梦寐以求的圣堂，却备受冷落。  
今天也同样冷清。  
“Your Prince.”看管整所图书馆的老学士向他点头，是个带着很厚眼睛的老头，鼻头很红像是总是醉着，但他是滴酒不沾的，哪怕猴族是以酿酒闻名的。他看什么都很费力，但是他很爱书。也同样喜欢这个爱书的小伙子。  
“My Lord.”  
Loki向他微微颔首，虽然他可能看不见。他很敬重这位老者，他是猴族的一位长辈，学识渊博，懂得很多。  
“今天我不能念书给您听，也抽不出空向您请教。我有些事要忙。”  
“我懂，皇室要操心的事实在太多了。”  
Loki笑了笑，自己把书放回原来的地方。这个地方他太熟了，哪本书放哪一块地方，他闭着眼都能找到。  
然后他看了看老者，他正在努力研读一本族谱。  
倒数第二个书柜，Loki径直往里走，蹲下，在最后一排找出一本黑绿色的书。  
是个木质的盒子。  
Loki从未知道能在这找到一个伪装的盒子，他只是走到倒数第二排，忽然就有一种直觉，像是有人隐隐中告诉他这么做。  
如果Loki小时候能有这种体验他就会知道了，这就是种族共鸣。

临走前他又捎了两本书。  
他离开图书馆。

回到寝室，打开盒子，里面摆着几张稿纸。  
看不懂的字符，Loki却一眼看得明白。这反而让他惶惑。  
Loki究竟还是去找这个所谓的“真相”了。那个侍者的模样还在他心里挥之不去。这么多年的自我怀疑，忽然被旁人看穿了，他需要了解自己与众不同的原因。

展开叠好的纸。  
透出一股阴寒的气息，一种黑暗而邪恶的感觉上涌，Loki却没有来觉得亲切。这亲切让他不寒而栗。  
“吾儿……”  
他念下去，然后彻底奔溃。


	2. 风暴来临之前

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个被欺骗了身份的孩子

阴暗的天空，云团纠结成一堆，像是所有负面都积攒在里面。而建筑却诡异得愈发明亮。  
一场风暴在酝酿，这可能是阿斯加德这个雨季最后一场雨。  
Thor在训练场。兽族可不会畏惧暴风雨，相反，他们喜欢雨水。雨季也是发情高发季节，每个人都充满愉快的躁动。  
Thor会用抑制剂压抑发情，直到Sif嫁给他。但这抑制并不影响他旺盛的精力。淌汗的肌肉像浸过水的大理石雕像一样完满。  
训练场挤满人的时候，Odin的书房反而空寂，只有两个人无言相对。  
Loki把信给了Odin，这已经是Thor成人礼后三天了，他花了三天来冷静。而他的表现镇定异常，像无事人一样该笑笑，该闹闹。旁人没发现他头脑中的轩然大波，这是Loki最擅长的，掩饰，把一切都往自己心里塞。  
而Odin展开信之后就没有再说过话。  
“您不打算解释什么吗？”  
最后还是Loki打破沉默，他绿色的眼睛里阴郁着一种复杂的情绪。他期待听到Odin说这些都是假的，他会乐意去相信，哪怕这就是真相。  
但是Odin没有回答。无异于默认。  
“Why？！”  
几乎是怒吼出来。他原以为三天的冷静足够他接受一切现实，然而当Odin承认这事实他才终于发现引以为傲的自制力就是个笑话，他根本不能接受。  
一声为什么里面，有委屈，有不甘，有愤怒，有很多很多东西。  
“我只是觉得，你可能是两族重归于好的契机。”  
“重归于好？凭借鬣狗的恶名怎么和高高在上的狮族平起平坐？”  
“Loki！我早已视你为己出。”  
“所以你就一直欺骗我吗？一直一直，十七年……我总算也明白为什么这么多年你一直偏爱Thor，为什么他注定成王而我只能被排开在外。所谓的嫡子原来是独子。而我，你是怎么描述我的？贪婪？善妒？残忍？狡诈？”Loki甚至神经质地笑出来。  
贪婪，善妒，残忍，狡诈，这是世人对鬣狗的描述，是Loki从小到大学到的唯一关于鬣狗的东西。  
“当时……你只要记住是我救了你。”Odin犹豫了一下，一些话他没说出口。  
“救了我？真是有够冠冕堂皇，我顶多只是你耀武扬威的战利品吧。看见我是不是就像看见当初灭杀鬣狗的光辉了，这让你很骄傲吧，嗯？”  
“Enough，别再说了，你下去冷静冷静。”  
“我想我很冷静。”Loki扭头就走。“我仍会配合你的演出，to show off your mercy.”  
书房剩下一个满头白发的老人，他的眼神分明是痛苦和后悔。他已经老了，然而二十年前的事一直以来都不肯放过他，无时无刻不在啃噬他的心。

晚宴的气氛很沉重，但Thor像是没察觉到什么，他有的时候真的有点不太聪明的样子。

Frigga在图书馆找到的Loki。她总是知道在哪能找到他。  
已经是很晚了。  
少年在昏暗的光下像一团阴影，他在看书，又像什么都不在看。  
“Loki”  
回头，看见穿金绿色衣服的Frigga。Loki挤出一丝笑容，带着犹豫。  
“Mother”  
Frigga在Loki身边坐下，她知道Loki的身份，但这么多年来她一直都把爱均分了。而且似乎对不是亲生的Loki更加怜惜。  
她理理Loki掉下来的几根乱发。  
“我知道这很难接受，我宁愿你不知道，永远不知道。”  
“我会成年，而后当着众人的面变成人人唾弃的鬣狗，难道您是这样希望的吗？”Loki眼圈开始发红，他的坚强在Frigga面前总是没有用的，他现在只是像一个在母亲面前诉说委屈的小男孩。  
Frigga叹一口气，轻轻拍着Loki的背，她的眼睛里写满担忧和心疼，那隐隐约约的皱纹也刻得深了点。。  
“还有Fa…Odin对鬣狗做的那些事，是真的吗？”  
那封信里说，Odin他把鬣狗驱逐出去，把鬣狗骨珠从祭祀那抢夺，焚烧成灰。没有骨珠帮助成人，兽化会异常痛苦。而Laufey原是Odin的将军，为他征战，打下了这偌大的王国，给他干过太多肮脏的勾当。但当战争平息到了统治的时候，绝大多数被迫屈服的种族把矛头指向鬣狗。Odin就顺理成章驱逐了鬣狗。既抚慰了各个种族，又清除了自己的统治威胁。  
如果这些都是真的，那么Odin可以说毁了鬣狗的一切。  
Frigga知道Loki指的什么，她想否认，却还是不想欺骗。  
“那些事，是真的…但当时…也是迫不得已。”  
Loki撇撇嘴，没再开口了。  
这已经不知道是Frigga叹的第几口气了。她站起来，又俯下身，在Loki头发上亲了一下。  
“不管发生什么，我会永远爱你，我们都会爱你。”  
Frigga离开的时候，背影太过孤独，被晃动的烛光下她的影子被拉得又长又细，然而又飘忽不定，像是随时会扯断。  
皇后消失在图书馆门口的时候，Loki的眼泪终于掉出来。他快速擦掉，像个无事人一样继续端详他的书，虽然他一个字都看不进去。

“Thor，睡了吗…”  
Loki回到寝室已经是半夜。Thor无忧无虑的响亮鼾声听着让人感到很羡慕，尤其是对睡不着的人来说。  
“得找个机会告诉他啊。”  
Loki对Thor是无条件信任的。他的委屈不会和他说，但一旦有什么重要的事他一定会告诉这位兄长。对他来说，Frigga诠释了母爱，Thor解释了兄弟。他们是他生命力最重要的两个人。  
“你要告诉我什么？”  
呼噜声忽然停止，Thor的床上坐起一个影子，月光下那影子蓝色的眼睛显得很亮。  
“你还没睡啊。”  
刚坐到床上的Loki吓了一跳。  
“你这两天一直不太对劲，我也一直在等你告诉我原因。当然如果你不愿意说那也没关系。只是如果要我帮忙的话，尽管和我讲。”  
完了，这个笨蛋讲出来的话，不知怎么就总能弄得人心酸。Thor是这样一个人，粗犷的外表下心思还是细腻的。他对自己倒不怎么关心，但是对亲人的一颦一笑都很注意。别说是不迟钝了，根本就是心思很细。  
“你怎么看出来的？我还以为我隐藏的很好。”  
“少来了，你的我弟弟，我是世界上最了解你的人。你哪里不对劲我一眼就看得出来。”  
Liar，你明明什么都不知道，你都不知道我根本不是你弟弟，说什么了解。Loki僵在那里，任眼角发湿。  
“如果，我是说如果你遇到一只鬣狗，你会怎么做。”Loki轻轻开口。  
“杀死他，我发过誓会杀掉每一只鬣狗的…你干嘛这么问？”  
“如果他一直混在宫里…”  
“别傻了，狡诈，善妒，残忍，贪婪，这是鬣狗的特征。这种人怎么会混在皇族而不露出马脚？”Thor粗暴地打断Loki，他隐隐对这个话题有点抗拒，感觉会发生什么不好的事。  
“听我说完，他深得你的信任，而他自己也不知情…”  
“你到底想说什么？”  
Loki很长时间没说话。像过了一个世纪的寂静。  
“算了，没什么。早点休息吧。”  
Thor床上坐着的人影躺下去了。  
看不见的黑暗中，一双翠绿的眼睛泛起雾气。

“啊！！！！！”  
鬣狗大大的耳朵，下垂的尾巴，粗硬的毛发钻出皮肤，黑酸酸的绒毛带着血色。一点也不优雅，一点也不光荣，狼狈得像只野兽。  
痛苦的成人礼，没有掌声和欢呼，一切都在寂寞和痛苦中熬过。  
眼睛变得通红，Loki嘴里有股嗜血的欲望。还要等一会儿。  
终于，趁着还能直立，他喝下书桌上那瓶橙色液体。  
就像雌狮比雄狮早成年，雄鬣狗也比雌鬣狗早成年。  
Loki把自己一个人锁在房间。他的成年礼会很惨烈，他拒绝一切旁观。  
可今天是他十七岁生日啊。

一切都平静下来的时候，只剩下Loki的喘息，他从来不起皱的衣服已经被撕裂成褴褛。空气里是血和鬣狗的味道，但是Loki闻不到，那瓶橘黄色的液体是种族特征抑制剂。他现在相当于人类，和之前的十七年一样。  
那个侍者也是用这个隐藏了身份吧，不过那是更为厉害的药水了，伪装成了其他的种族。  
Loki看自己的手，上面还布满血痕，撕心裂肺的疼，没有骨珠的庇佑就是这样，忍受塑骨变形的折磨。  
其实兽族的成人礼就是一场蜕变，有了庇护自然省掉了非人的痛，可也磨灭了涅槃重生的升华。Loki在古老传统，最初的传统下，他成人了。  
绿色的眸子阴晴变化一番，他对先前犹豫的事忽然定下决心。然后他此时并不知道这个绝对要让他后悔终身。

推开房门，像往常一样。  
已经入夜。  
Thor其实忐忑犹豫了很久才敢推门。  
没有传说中的丑陋野兽，只有一个安静的黑发少年坐在书桌前。他听见开门声，转过头，挑起右边的眉毛。  
“Hey，Thor.”

“你应该知道了吧。”  
“What？”  
明知故问，Loki抿了抿薄薄的嘴唇。  
“今天这个房间发生了什么，以及我是什么。”  
Thor没说话。  
“丑陋吗？我，一只鬣狗。”Loki看Thor的眼睛有玩味也有悲哀。  
“Brother…”  
“你还会愿意叫我brother吗？你已经知道了事实不是吗？我不是Odin的儿子，我也不是你的兄弟！你知不知道他背叛了鬣狗，从Laufey那偷走我，让我为他效忠，然后在需要的时候利用我！他从没有告诉过我我的身份！He lied to me！”  
眼睛通红，脸上浮上不正常的潮红。这两个月的委屈不知怎么的就急着要宣泄，Thor已经知道了不是吗，那就干脆说个痛快。但兽族在情绪激动的时候都会显现种族特征，Loki拼命喘气来压抑它。  
“是鬣狗的背叛！那是他们应有的下场。”Thor的声音很低很低，有种疲倦的沙哑。  
“他们？不，是我们。你被狮族的光辉形象蒙蔽了你知道吗！Odin就是个bastard！Monster！”  
“Shut！Up！”  
Thor本就处于极度混乱中。早上Odin把他叫过去忽然告诉他说Loki是鬣狗。他整个人都呆掉了。他又想到那天晚上Loki莫名其妙的问题。他一整天都在痛苦，愤怒甚至恐惧中煎熬。打开那扇门之前他已经进了最大努力平静下来了。  
然而Loki激动的言语又刺激到了这头雄狮，他不知怎么就掐住Loki纤细的脖子，力量之大已经把Loki举离地面。  
Thor是显露种族特征的，这种半兽态增大了他的身体机能，力量，速度等都得到了大幅度提升。但他明显在克制，因为没有展现更具有攻击性的二度兽化。但无论如何人类形态的Loki面对他都是毫无反抗能力的。  
换句话来说，现在的Thor要杀死Loki轻而易举。  
喘不上气，本就充血的眼睛变得更加瘆人，努力挣扎，Loki直接被逼的半兽化。  
鬣狗的气味扑鼻而来。  
Loki撕扯着Thor的手臂，但是即使是半兽化，狮子和鬣狗力量上的差距巨大，最后喉咙里的怒吼变成了小声的呜咽。他也硬是忍住了没有二度兽化，他信Thor不会真的去伤害他。  
Thor后知后觉地松手，他不是有意这么做，但他控制不住力量，也控制不住怒火。  
“我不希望我们最后兵戈相见。Brother。”Thor站着俯视软瘫下去的Loki。  
“我不会，唔，”得到解放的Loki被忽然罐入的空气磨痛了喉咙，喘了很久才发声。“我爱Frigga，也爱，你。我不会背叛你，never。”  
Thor蹲下去，抬起Loki的下巴，发现他在哭，Loki的眼泪不知什么原因忽地落下。他吓到他了，他的身体仍抖得厉害。  
“Sorry，I'm sorry.我不是故意，我只是，我们一起生活，一起游戏，一起努力，我不希望我们一起相处的所有时光都被否定掉。我不想一切都是虚假的你懂吗？”  
Thor紧紧地，紧紧地搂住Loki。他的心里十分涩，这不是不能理解，朝夕相处了十七年的兄弟是敌对种族。他不住去想，Loki知道自己身份之后和自己的亲近是佯装的吗？他其实一直恨着自己吗？自己应该遵守誓言杀掉Loki吗？这些想法让他近乎疯狂。  
然后他感到Loki用力的回抱住他。  
他知道自己下不去手的。  
狡诈，善妒，残忍，贪婪，去他的鬣狗特性，去他的诺言，他想信任他怀里的人。

等Loki情绪平复下来，抑制剂又开始起作用，Loki变回人类的样子，精致宛若少年。  
Thor不想把他和丑陋的鬣狗相提并论，他没有见过鬣狗族人，但他一直以来对他们的想法就是丑陋，肮脏，邪恶，而不是Loki的，优雅。  
Thor扶着Loki回到他的床上。

“鬣狗的气味怎么样？”过了一会儿Loki忽然问Thor。  
这个房间肯定还残留鬣狗的味道，半兽态可以辨别不同种族的气味，Loki在半兽态的那些时间闻到了这个房间充斥的Thor的狮子的味道。凶猛，正义而阳光。  
“是和传闻一样的恶臭不堪吗？”Loki没有空挡去辨别自己的气味。  
Thor想了想。  
“不，其实还挺好闻的，应该符合你的品味。”  
兄弟俩笑开了，笑得都有点勉强。  
“你知道吗，很疼，真的很疼，我的成人礼。  
“I'm afraid.I'm always afraid.  
“别告诉其他人我是…”  
“I won't.”  
又讲了很多话，直到熄灯。  
然而漂亮的星空下面，是两个各抱心事无法入眠的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我花了很多心思试图写出那种矛盾的心情，那种既愤怒又恐惧的心理，但笔法还是比较稚嫩，后期还会修改


	3. 暗波

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两只绝望而自暴自弃的兽，绝望到只剩彼此

Loki在门上画上两个法阵。很复杂，很生疏，他还得控制着手不颤抖。  
他又调了一些试剂开始着手画第三个。  
“Where is Mother？”沙哑的低音在背后响起。  
Loki张了张口发不出半点声音，他强迫自己冷静下来，咽了口唾沫。  
“She's gone.”  
背后传来一阵疼痛，巨大的压力迫使他贴在门上。  
Thor扑了过来。以二度兽化的形态。  
昏迷的这几个钟头让他恢复不少气力，多亏了Loki解开了对他的抑制。  
“You betrayed us！”  
Loki眼睛转红，同样二度兽化企图反抗。他没能成功。然后他就放弃一切挣扎。他觉得自己会死，他也活该去死。  
Thor将Loki转身，膝盖踢中他的腿弯迫使他趴下，他捏住Loki脖子，坐在他的脊骨上，膝盖压住他两条手臂，把他死摁在地上。  
“你身上有伤。”Loki轻轻提醒他，他对于自己已经不很在意了。  
“You murdered our Father，and you murdered our Mother.”  
“Not mine！”Loki几乎脱口而出，然后马上后悔，他不知道为什么会这么说，他明明不想的。他感到Thor的杀意上涌。这样似乎也行，痛痛快快被终结，所有的负罪也一块结束。他想Frigga要求他做的是就Thor，而他也做到了，那现在他该为自己的过错买单了。  
“Well.”  
然而Loki感到Thor摁着他的力道反倒轻了点。  
“Why don't you kill me.”  
没有想象中的怒火，Thor的声音很淡，像是在梦呓。他终是做不到伤害自己的兄弟，哪怕自己被深深伤害。  
Loki不知道用什么回答他，愧疚撕扯着他的心，后悔啃噬着他的神经。他的诘问比杀了他要痛苦一万倍。

Thor有一段时间没有动静。  
有点不对劲。  
就在Loki想着若今天活了下来今后怎么面对Thor的时候后者贴了上来。他咬住Loki的脖子，尖齿直接刺破强化过的皮肤，血汩汩地流出来，但很快又收住，二度兽化的状态让Loki伤口愈合极为迅速。而Thor在二度兽化的这几分钟，比半兽化的几个小时恢复得还要多。而且狮族有骨珠庇护，恢复起来就更快。虽然骨珠可能很快会被Laufey毁掉。  
随着疼痛而来的，还有Thor浓郁的荷尔蒙。  
“Nonononono！”  
恐惧上涌。  
抑制剂在情绪强烈波动的时候会失效。届时被压抑的欲望被释放，整个人都会被情欲支配，不得到释放不可能停下。这算是抑制剂的副作用。  
所以当兽族首次同房的时候，都会变到人类形态来减少伤害，虽然情到深处还是会不由自主半兽化，但绝对不会是攻击性的二度兽化。  
然而Thor就处于二度兽化，而且还进入了不可逆的发情。  
“Thor！Stop！”  
Loki可以接受任何惩罚，但是恐惧是不由自主的。  
挣扎是徒劳，他的衣服已经彻底被撕碎，Thor的爪子在粗暴地扯开那些障碍物的时候，一视同仁地在Loki的皮肤上划出血痕来。  
受伤是小事，二度兽化可以很快恢复。但是令Loki真正感到害怕的是，他被Thor的荷尔蒙刺激，一样发情了。  
这太糟了，意味着他维持不了二度兽化。雄性鬣狗在雌性面前处于弱势，是被压迫的那一方。雄性的发情意味着服从屈服，不可能维持在攻击状态。  
他已经腿软了，天性让他从内心深处渴望被征服，同Thor一样，他也不能自主。  
当他被折起来半跪着的时候，他在最后一丝理智里说了一句“sorry”，然后猛咬住自己的手臂。  
血涌进喉咙的时候他忽然觉得轻松。如果这样能赎罪，其实也未尝不可。  
痛苦折磨下的两人，都选择了自暴自弃。  
只是Loki还不想叫，这是他仅剩的可怜自尊，作用仅限于自嘲。

没有任何前戏，没有任何扩张，Thor硬捅进去。  
他那本就大得惊人，二度兽化下更是一把凶器。  
干涩，疼痛，撕裂。Loki已经知道自己的后穴在不住流血。Thor毫不犹豫以血充当润滑。  
Loki的生理眼泪根本抑制不住。  
非条件反射的恐惧怂恿Loki往前爬来离开Thor的身体。Thor往他背上砸了一拳，不知轻重，全力以赴。  
无论哪一种动物，背脊都是很脆弱的，Loki呜咽了一声，他确信自己有骨头断掉了。  
没有任何甜言蜜语调情，Loki的不配合只会换来Thor在他臀肉上掴一巴掌。疼，很疼，只有疼，但发情期的影响下Loki还是硬了。  
狮子有阴茎骨而鬣狗没有，Thor那寸骨头让他刺入得更狠。  
撕扯，抓咬，Loki身上基本没有一寸好肉。有的时候过好的咬合反倒叫人讨厌，他的手臂几乎被他自己咬下来，可是他已经感觉不到了。  
只过一会Thor就射了一次，这很正常，因为他是第一次。而发情远远没有结束，他的欲望完全没有得到宣泄。他把Loki翻过来，继续他的刺入。在加上精液的润滑，这一次感觉明显比沾着血干操好太多，Thor发出一声暧昧的吼叫，他完全不顾Loki，只当他是发泄性欲的玩物。  
痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛痛然后忽然一下，Loki的腰挺起来，脑袋拼命向后仰，脚趾蜷曲，肌肉紧绷。他射了，在一场痛苦的折磨中莫名其妙地被操射了。  
Thor顶到了他的前列腺。  
Loki的精液全弄在了他自己身上，甚至脸上。纵使Thor失去理智也仍觉得这样的景象香艳淫靡。他伸手捏住Loki胸前早已硬的发涨的两颗红豆，毫不留情面的撕扯，指甲理所当然的划破周边的皮肤，但谁也没在意。Thor不在意弄坏了Loki，Loki不在意千疮百孔的躯体再多几道无关紧要的划痕。  
这般粗鲁的揉捏甚至让Loki感到兴奋，处于发情的不只是Thor，Loki也同样充满对性的渴求，他在暴力中找到快感，甚至双腿盘上Thor的腰去不自觉去迎合Thor，好让他大幅度的抽插又狠又准地刺在他的腺体上。  
愧疚，尊严，愤怒，无助，全都融化在情欲之中，Loki除了无意识地咬着手臂，满脑子只有渴望Thor的冲撞。乳头的刺激让他又痛又爽，如果不是只能发出闷哼，他绝对会像个荡妇一样哭着求Thor再用力。  
疯子，两个疯子。  
与外界隔绝的房间，时间感成了笑话。

Thor醒过来的时候感觉很舒坦，莫名其妙的舒服，只是有点奇怪为什么自己赤身裸体，他现在是自然的半兽态。  
一旁的凳子上有叠好的整齐衣物，他随便拿一件披上。他想起那个晚上自己和鬣狗搏斗，他想起Laufey把匕首刺进Odin胸膛，他想起Loki和他说Frigga死了。之后就想不起来了。  
他闻到一股血腥味，很浓郁，他一瞬间失了神，以为自己失控把Loki杀了。  
然后他看见了缩在一边的Loki。他着实没认出来。  
他周身一圈的地毯上都是凝固的血块，以及衣服的碎片。  
头发凌乱地散着，遮住脸，满身都是抓痕，牙印，淤青，还有白渍。他仍叼着手臂，嘴唇和手臂因为血的凝结而黏连。另一侧肩膀明显的错位脱臼。他已经是人类的样子了，也就是他连半兽化所要的那一点点力量也没有了。  
他看上去就像死了，但Thor听到了他微弱的呼吸。  
到底发生了什么他接着就想起来了。他看见Thor的双股和双腿间残留的血迹和干涸的白浊。  
最折磨人的莫过于清醒的时候想起了没有理智的事，而且那样清晰。  
他接水把Loki擦拭干净，手一直在抖，尤其他强掰着Loki下巴把他手臂抽出来的，透过皮肉看到白森森的骨头的时候，他恨不得杀了自己。

Thor也许恨Loki毁了他的家庭，但此时Loki于他是唯一一个亲人，而且他做不到杀他折磨他。就像是他清醒的时候宁愿自己去死也不愿伤Loki。可他就是那么做了，完完全全像一只野兽。  
他不知道该怎么办，Loki这里的东西他也不敢乱碰。这些药剂他也不知道哪个是救命的，哪个是要命的。  
他只能等，等Loki醒过来，唤醒兽族强悍的愈伤能力。  
“Come Loki！Wake up！”一头走投无路的兽。  
但是Loki一直没有醒，或者说不愿意醒。  
痛苦像梦魇一样缠紧他，他从疼痛中清醒再沉沦，他完完全全知道发生了什么。他不愿意醒来面对Thor，也不愿意面对自己。  
Thor压下心里各种味道的情绪，他们如今只剩下彼此，他需要他。  
他把Loki很小心地抱在怀里，把他错位的肩膀接回去。应该是脱臼很久了，生理的疼痛刺激Loki在昏迷中仍痛苦地吼叫颤抖。  
然后Thor开始舔舐Loki身上自己弄出的伤口。

舔舐伤口是动物原始的疗伤方式，只不过兽族发展至今，有了强效的药剂和超强的恢复能力，舔舐伤口已经很少见了。  
唾液可以消毒，而且强壮兽人的唾液有治愈能力。  
那些覆着一层薄薄血痂的伤口又溢出血来，咸腥的血涌进口腔，刺激Thor嗜血的本能，血腥味一直挑逗他的神经，他甚至感觉自己控制不住会把Loki吃掉，幸好他没有。  
伤口以肉眼可见的速度飞快恢复，新长出的粉肉格外刺目。  
但这些只是小伤，Loki身上不乏深可见骨的口子，他的肋骨都断了两根。  
Loki呻吟了一声，触动伤口很痛，伤口恢复很痒。  
Thor舔到那条咬穿的手臂的时候，Loki被痛醒了。  
“No！”  
他用力想推开Thor，想抽回手臂，但身体完全使不上力，拳头像棉花软在Thor胸口。小小的动作牵动无数伤口，他痛到流泪。  
“No.”Loki的眼睛里和语调里尽是恐惧。想到那一场性虐就心生出绝望。他一醒来就看见Thor环抱着他，暧昧地舔舐自己血淋淋的手臂，他不知道Thor到底是不是清醒，只知道他承受不住再一次折磨。哪怕他心甘情愿。  
“你现在能兽化吗？”Thor生硬地问Loki。他做不到安慰，做不到温柔。毕竟Loki间接杀害了他的父母，毕竟他也对Loki做了如此残忍的事。  
Loki没回答。一丝死气游荡在他眼睛里。  
悲哀的气氛，笼罩着求死的人。  
“Kill me，please.”Loki的声音游离在唇间，若有若无，若即若离。  
Thor看着他，他如果真的有杀心早就下手了。他把Loki抱紧，埋首在他凌乱不堪的头发里。甚至不顾及他身上的伤。  
“别死，你不能死。”  
Loki任他抱着，刺痛已经激不起他任何反应。  
“你的命是我的，用它帮我复仇。我需要你。”  
也许复仇是个漂亮的词，Loki的眼睛渐渐涌上一点光彩。但也可能是Loki想到Frigga，如果他已经决定帮Thor，那就会听从他一切要求。  
“I command you，don't die.”  
Loki不可思议地焕发出光彩来，他找到了活着的理由。他想回抱Thor，但是根本动不了。他感到埋在自己颈窝的Thor，觉得满足起来，明明是经过了一场非人的折磨，他却反而安心了，他把下巴垫在Thor宽厚的肩膀上，让这个暧昧不明的姿势维持了一会儿。  
Loki已经完成了复活，他又变回原来的性格。  
然而他看不见Thor的表情。

“Thor，左边第二排那五个瓶子都是药。”Loki终于觉得吃不消了，他甚至能感到自己的生命再从伤口流走。  
Thor把Loki小心放在地毯上，把那五个瓶子一股脑都拿了过来。  
“右边最下面那一大罐是消毒水。”  
Thor也赶紧搬过来。  
他们都不愿再提及那场无理智的性，也对死亡闭口不谈。只是处理残留下的伤口。

虽然上身已经被Thor舔舐一遍也基本算消完了毒，但Loki还是坚持重新用消毒水洗伤口。比起温和我唾液，消毒水要刺激得多，Loki哆嗦着，嘴唇很白。  
Thor擦完上身，准备弄下身。Loki挣扎起来。  
“那里我自己来。”  
“你是用那只脱臼的手臂还是那个几乎断掉的手臂？”  
“你来告诉我是谁弄的？”恢复了求生欲的Loki本来是想吼的，最后只发出微弱的声音，还夹带了一口血沫。Thor在他背上的一拳可能让他的内脏也破了一点。  
Thor没有给Loki再说话的机会，他拉开Loki的腿。  
腿间真的很惨烈，虽然Thor已经清理过，但是眼前的景象还是旖旎不堪。红肿青紫，还有止不住的流血。  
Loki的后穴仍无法完全闭合，努力的收缩差点勾起Thor新一轮的欲望。  
Thor无法想象这有多疼。最脆弱的地方受到最野蛮的摧残。他尽量轻地消毒，还是引来Loki的哭泣。  
“呃啊啊啊啊啊！”还有惨叫，毕竟这里太过敏感。  
Thor犹豫了，然后他丢下了消毒水，俯身去舔舐。  
受到消毒水的刺激后忽然遇上温润的舌，Loki一时间大脑完全空白。  
“Don't.”Loki用脚踢Thor，刚抬起就被后者抓住脚踝。  
“别动。”Thor仔细舔过穴口每一个褶皱，甚至舌头伸进去轻轻舔着撕裂的肠壁。他没有感到一点恶心或者反感。嘴里有血腥味，还有自己留在Loki身体里的荷尔蒙味道。  
“呜…”最敏感的地方受过摧残再被温柔以待，Loki硬了，他感到极度羞耻，脸上不住发烫，越来越烫。  
Loki身体的反应逃不过Thor的眼睛的。他一手拖住Loki的臀部避免他触及伤口，另一只手帮他轻轻套弄，而趁着Loki分神，舌头从后穴移开，尽职给那些腿间敏感地带的伤口消毒。  
Loki没多久就交代了，精液很稀，他之前射了太多次。  
说起来这应该算是他的第一次，因为被Thor强暴的时候，他的前端都没被触碰过，这是第一次正常的高潮。  
喘息，乏力地喘息，Loki已经不在乎Thor怎么给他消毒。他忽然鼻子很酸，他很想哭，不是生理流泪，是想哭。  
而他也确实哭了，抽噎起来。  
“Sorry.I'm sorry Thor.I'm sorry.”  
然后他嚎啕大哭，哪怕他已经成年，他也不过是十七岁的少年。他承受的精神压力太大了。他终于不能再冷静了，他崩溃了。  
只比他大了两岁哥哥抱住他。  
Thor什么都没说，他不知道说什么。

我已经绝望到只剩你了。

消毒，上药。穿好干净的衣服。  
Thor划破自己的手臂给Loki喂了点血。同唾液一样，血液里也有强大的能量，加快恢复速度，增加体力。  
差不多了，Loki二度兽化。  
没有Thor恢复那么快，但是也足够迅速。过了三个小时，Loki已经可以勉强小幅度活动了。  
他用这三个小时里在Thor帮助下在门上画完第二个法阵。他咬穿的右臂还使不太上劲，只能用左手生疏地画着。  
这段时间他想了很多。

“这些有什么用？”  
“这两个个是隐蔽气味和隔音。要是这个都没画完你就发疯，我们现在应该已经死掉了。”  
“那这个新的呢？”  
“标记定位，方便我们再回来。”  
“我们要离开这？”  
“这里没有足够水和食物，呆在这也杀不了Laufey。”  
“Kill your Mother？”  
Loki看了一眼Thor。  
“她不是我Mother，Frigga才是。”

体能恢复得七七八八，带上必要的法器，药剂和干粮。Thor没看到Loki把东西放哪了，那些物资好像都在他怀里消失了。  
Loki开始画第三个法阵。  
“我们要去哪？”  
“萨卡。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的很难，写的时候很心疼，愤怒，绝望，性欲，扭曲，都要糅杂在一起


	4. 豹族酒徒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个离不开酒的女人

传送真的很让人头晕。Thor已经有点脚步虚浮，而Loki直接摇晃近乎摔倒。Thor赶紧扶住他。Loki身上有点不自然的热度，Thor没当回事。  
Loki不是因为传送而不适，是因为消耗的巨大体力和法力。以他这副身体，他几乎榨干了所有的能量。  
空气湿湿的，粘稠的水汽混着煤油味道，像是世界都被雾气包围。这是Loki知道自己身份之后第二个雨季了，它已经慢慢在结束。  
Loki给自己服用了种族特征抑制剂，鬣狗到哪里都不太受欢迎。而这让他没有好透的伤恢复得更慢。  
萨卡是个混乱的国度。偷窃，掠夺是这里的大部分居民生活方式。没有等级，法律，制度，只有暴力，所有都要靠抢夺。但是安安稳稳做吃的的人却是受到保护的，他们不会被抢掠，但是也不富足。  
“我们到这里干什么？”  
“找援军。”  
这里人种也很多，人类，兽族，还有矮人，精灵等等，几乎所有叫得出名字的人种在这里都可以找到。当然，也有不是人的生物。  
“这里的首领是什么种族？”  
“人类，应该是。”  
“Are you kidding？”  
人类是整片大陆上最弱小的族群，至少兽族普遍这么认为。迟钝的嗅觉听觉，脆弱的骨头和皮囊，早期兽族不多的人类被当做奴隶，后来人种和兽族融合混血，现在在阿斯加德纯种的人类已经绝迹。  
“其实我也不太确定，但据说他们的武器非常先进。”Loki是兽族，但他并不像Thor一样尚武，他更偏爱智慧和身外之物。  
“那我们要去找人类联盟？”  
“不，找最底层的。”

有的时候Thor真的很庆幸Loki在自己身边。他就像一本全知全解的百科全书，大脑里藏着无限的知识。  
狮族的覆灭就如那场性一般，他们都去避免谈及。其实两人都是那场袭击的受害者。  
现在的他们就像一对最普通的兄弟，穿梭在乱市各个酒吧里。从酒徒的疯言疯语中Loki可以得到很多有用的信息。  
萨卡好像要有一场起义。

又是一家酒吧，他们还未进去，就有一张三条腿的椅子飞出来，随后里面传来噼里啪啦的瓶罐碎裂声。

他们已经游荡了小半个月了，漫长的旱季不期而来。期间有不少拦路打劫的，少部分有脑子的一发现这两个独行者是硬骨头就很快溜了。而那些硬要纠缠不清的就直接成为了Thor拳头下的亡魂。Thor打起架极其野蛮暴戾，而且愤怒。他在发泄，这也是让他冷静下来的方式。Loki已经解放了自己，但Thor还没有。何况他承受得更多。所以他战斗泄愤的时候Loki什么都不会说，也不会打扰。只是在一切结束之后揩掉Thor身上的血迹。  
他们推开那酒吧仅剩一半的门进去，里面七横八竖躺了很多人，有喝醉的也有被打晕的。地上满是残破的家具和碎掉的酒瓶。  
“Next?”  
音调拖长，声音上扬。  
桌子上坐着一个女人，朱古力色的皮肤，乱蓬蓬的头发在脑后束成一大把，随随便便穿着点方便行动的衣服，不修边幅的样子。她给自己倒酒，看起来已经醉了。  
她对面有两个男人，都已经打着哆嗦，看见有来人，借着空子悻悻跑出店外。  
女人伸了个懒腰，慵懒而优雅，她夸张放下二郎腿，跳下桌子。  
轻巧，落地没有一点声音。  
豹族。  
阿斯加德豹族很少见。  
“你们是帮我付酒钱的？真遗憾，店主刚刚跑掉了。再见，小朋友们。”女人摇摇晃晃的，看人的时候眼睛半张着，眼角向上吊着，有一丝丝妩媚。她径直走过Thor和Loki，忽然停了下来。她的眼睛定格在Thor的尾巴上。  
“皇族，哈哈，这里还能见到狮子。我改变主意了。”  
女人灌下一大口酒。  
“你们可以卖个好价钱。”  
始料未及。狮子是受兽族尊敬的，这就是Loki没有给Thor抑制剂的原因。大多数情况下狮族身份都像是块免死金牌，女人的进攻可以说突如其来。  
蹲下，酒瓶从左手换到右手，左手撑地，右腿伸直后踢，快速击中Thor腿弯，没有绊倒他却让他踉跄了一下。趁Thor站稳的空挡，女人的右手捏着酒瓶，手腕在Thor肩膀上借力弹跳，左腿盘上他的腰，右腿卡在他右臂臂弯，左手锁住Thor的脖子，尾巴轻轻扫了扫Thor的左臂。Thor二度兽化的机会都没有。  
现在她的右手闲下来了，她又开始喝酒。  
动作在瞬息之间完成，没有给两人任何反应时间，她甚至都没二度兽化。  
Thor没有企图把她从身上扯下来，他现在唯一能活动的就是自己的左臂，但他毫不怀疑自己只要稍有动作，女人人畜无害的尾巴就会像鞭子一样抽上来。两人实力差距太大，虽然挣个鱼死网破也不是不可能，但是不知道为什么，Thor放弃了所有抵抗。  
“放开他。”  
倒是Loki急了，他抽出藏在袖子里的匕首去刺女人。可女人一点都不慌张，腰间用力，迫使Thor转身。刀锋前面换了个人，Loki急忙收力，而生涩的左手很难控制力道，最后险险擦着Thor的手臂划过去。  
“别白费功夫，你们这种水平再来几个都无所谓。”  
女人喝完瓶里的酒，这场打斗她一滴酒都没浪费。随便扔掉酒瓶，玻璃在地面四碎。Loki忽然眼神一沉，他低声念了几句，玻璃碎片和石块纷纷漂浮起来，尖端对着女人。  
“Fuck me！”  
突然的骤变，女人也发了急。一概醉醺醺的慵懒模样，迅速进入二度兽化，身体往后仰，带着Thor往后翻。Loki怕伤到Thor只能撤掉一些威胁。女人蹬腿脱离Thor的身体，在地面借力完成一次后翻，已经脱离Loki瞄准的范围，侧翻再起身的时候已经到了Loki面前，一拳毫无保留打在Loki胸口。  
猎豹的力量虽然不及狮子鬣狗，但绝对有爆发力，人类形态的Loki直接飞弹出去，喉头一甜，没有好透的肋骨再度受创。迫不得已Loki二度兽化，终于没再让伤势继续恶化下去。  
女人翕了翕鼻翼。  
“鬣狗。”她的眼睛里忽然涌起已经暴戾的杀意，二度兽化让她皮肤上浮现淡淡的豹纹，在她深色的皮肤上显得很有异族风味。  
她半蹲下来，兽化的小腿肌肉紧绷，她在准备冲刺使得拳头更有杀伤性。  
“Enough！Stop！”  
Thor的声音从她背后响起。  
女人想了想，收起二度兽化。  
“我倒是很好奇，为什么一只狮子会和鬣狗待在一起？你们不是势不两立吗？而且我最近听说阿斯加德的国王也被鬣狗杀了，你不知道吗？”她不担心两人逃走，乳臭未干的两个少年，她分分钟可以解决。  
Thor的表情阴翳了一下。  
“我想我是最清楚的了，我是Thor，son of Odin.”  
“那老混蛋果然有个混账儿子，这很好。现在我会把你们都杀了，Odinson。”但她分明把杀意全收回去了。  
“因为我和鬣狗待在一起吗？”  
“不，因为你是Odinson，豹族的仇人之子。”

狮族驱逐鬣狗的时候不可能不遭到鬣狗的猛烈反扑，在这场斗争中牺牲的就是豹族。  
阿斯加德三大种族，狮族，豹族，鬣狗族。其中狮族鬣狗族相互抗衡，而豹族较劣势，他们的数量远不及前两族，力量耐力也较次，体型也是最小的。但是豹也有自己的优势，速度和爆发力。他们还有一个特点，也是杀害他们的弱点，忠诚。豹虽然独来独往性格孤僻，但是绝对忠诚。他们听从狮子的命令追击鬣狗，悬殊的数量让他们败下阵来。而狮族的进攻一直到豹族几乎覆灭才来。Odin的用心显而易见，他要独揽大权，他要让三大家族分立变成一家独大。  
豹族战后在阿斯加德得到一席之地，可是因为数量本就少，这次的创伤已经让他们失去了重回巅峰状态的机会。  
不少幸存下来的豹族看清Odin伪善的真面目就离开了阿斯加德。  
这个女人就是其中之一。  
她叫Valkyrie。

Valkyrie刚上战场的时候还是个孩子，她出生就注定的战士，刚会站立就被训练军姿，刚会走路就被训练进军，刚会拿捏就被训练握剑。别的孩子在玩耍的时候她不断受伤，跌倒，爬起。  
她的父亲是豹族大首领的亲弟弟，她是位公主，却在军营里长大。因为豹族为Odin征战。  
阿斯加德统一的那天，她的成人礼才过去三天。  
她当时很庆幸，自己，自己的家人朋友都活了下来。  
然后他们接到命令驱逐鬣狗族。  
她的父亲战死了，她的母亲战死了，她的首领伯伯战死了，她最好的朋友帮她挡下致命的攻击临死前叫她快逃。  
这是一场必败的战役，一次自杀式行动，就因为一个荒谬的命令。他们甚至没来得及为刚刚夺得的胜利欢呼就迎来死亡。  
她记得她的战友一个个倒下，她记得她跪倒在血泊中等待终结，她记得她看不到几个同伴的身影的时候狮族意气风发地出现，她记得他们耀武扬威像是大获全胜，她记得狮族的首领，那个头发胡子都开始斑白的人，他叫Odin。

“You see？你一直崇拜的父亲并不完美。”  
Loki慢慢踱过来，擦掉嘴角已经没有意义的血迹。他走得很勉强，踉踉跄跄。他就维持着半兽化，反正Valkyrie也知道了他的身份，没什么好遮遮掩掩的了。  
“但是父辈的错的不能决定你是什么人。不是吗？”  
后一句是看着Valkyrie说的。  
“杀了我们对你没有任何好处。”  
“留着你们也一样。”  
“我不明白为什么你要针对鬣狗，当初我们两家不都是受害者吗？”  
“如果Odin是大坏蛋，Laufey还要比他不堪一万倍。在她面前Odin只能排第二坏。”  
骂着两人的长辈，他们都笑不出来，只是觉得有点怪异，这个身经百战的豹女郎说起话像孩子。  
其实Valkyrie解除二度兽化的时候也把杀意放下了。她的确很恨，也的确想复仇。可毕竟二十年过去了，她心中除了酒和怅然若失似乎已经不剩下什么了。她知道眼前的是两个孩子，她征战的时候他们甚至都未曾出生。  
无辜的人，她莫名其妙笑了起来。  
“算了算了，你们走吧。”  
Valkyrie舔了舔嘴唇，她又想喝酒，她转身往出来的酒吧走。这时Loki掏出个瓶子给她。  
“这是什么？”  
“酒。放心没下药。”  
Valkyrie拧开盖子，一股浓郁而诱人的酒香溢出来。她毫无顾忌地猛灌一口。  
“别以为靠酒就可以收买我…”  
Valkyrie身体软了下去。Loki接住她。  
“你为什么不反抗？”  
“我不知道，我觉得她不会伤害我。”Thor随意地回答“你对她做了什么？”  
“我下药了。”Loki一脸无辜。

Valkyrie醒过来就拽住蹲着她面前的Loki。Loki正在专心擦掉额头上的细汗，猝不及防的动作他拽得一踉跄。  
“You！A fucking liar！”绵软，无力，缺氧，Valkyrie怀疑自己多少年没有这种感觉了，像是第一天从战场上下来，像是一场酩酊大醉，而她又多久没有真正醉过一次了？  
“Hey，hey，easy.”  
Loki轻轻松松扳开Valkyrie的手。  
“Look，这也怪不了我。高纯度的浓缩酒，一瓶够你兑水喝一年了，是你自己一口闷的。”  
Thor在后面看着Loki耸耸肩，在那里信口开河。他脑袋里想了很多。自从清醒之后他一直在想。他以前总觉得Loki是从不说谎的，但可能这只是自己一厢情愿地盲目相信吧。他又感到很痛。  
Valkyrie爬起来，浑身不自在。她还是很迷糊，后知后觉意识到自己是人类形态。  
“见鬼，你对我做了什么？”  
“让你暂时安静点？”Loki两手一摊。  
人形是绝对赢不了兽型的。人不管是哪方面的神经都太低级，哪怕是Valkyrie这种半兽化吊打二度兽化的角色也别想有翻盘的机会。  
“你应该知道抑制剂效果不是很好，只要我想挣脱的话？”Valkyrie也不慌，她甚至在笑，一副玩世不恭的模样。  
“我当然知道。”Loki诚恳地点头，“所以我没有用抑制剂。”  
“What's the hel……忘了你是个小魔法师了。”  
Loki在Valkyrie昏迷的时候封印掉了她的兽化。一次很复杂的施法。他毕竟是大伤未愈，被Valkyrie打了一拳，又用了很多法术，在施法到一半的时候已经是脸色惨白，薄薄的嘴唇都失掉颜色不停哆嗦，还是靠着Thor喂了血才完成的。不过Loki没想到Valkyrie会醒得这么快，他才刚刚弄好擦掉虚汗的时候，Valkyrie就拽住了他。  
复杂的法术条件也苛刻，要被施法者处于无法行动的状态才行。不过这种封印效果也是极好的，基本只有施法者才能解开。

无聊了。  
Valkyrie走了几圈。刚刚她说完话就没了回应。  
这是一处废楼，有够寒碜的。Loki没有理Valkyrie，自己找了个能靠的角落坐下去休息了，他真的太累了。而Thor自Valkyrie醒来之后就一直坐在阴影里，一声不吭像个木头。  
“你们有什么打算吗？”  
Valkyrie靠到Thor身边坐下，这个大男孩看起来实在是不怎么高兴。  
“杀了Laufey。”  
Valkyrie拍拍Thor的肩。  
“复仇，和当初的我一样。可有的时候，也许放下才能活得更好。”  
Thor拍掉她的手。  
“我不是你，我不会逃的。”  
豹族女人深色的眼睛有点黯淡，但并不生气。  
“你是想让我杀了你父亲还是怎么？苟活。没错，我就是在逃避，我已经不想再受到伤害。我所有在意的人都不在了，有的时候我觉得活着也没有意义。但我的命不是我的，是别人救下来的，我得活着。”  
“靠酒精和斗殴吗？”Thor的话里不乏显而易见的讽刺。  
“Hey，和长辈说话别带那么多刺。没了这两样东西，现在的我活不下去。”  
然后两人双双陷入沉默。

Thor扭头去看Loki的时候他已经睡着了。

“他受了很重的伤，怎么弄的？”  
Valkyrie重新挑起话题。  
Loki从表面上已经看不出什么伤疤了，但Valkyrie一眼就能看出来他错乱的呼吸和精神上的痛苦，那种即使伤口愈合也会残留很久的疼痛。  
Thor把脸侧过去。  
谈话又陷入僵局。

“你不说我也知道。他身上你的味道很浓，亏他还能和我嬉皮笑脸。”  
Thor惊愕地看着Valkyrie。  
“你应该都没意识到。但是对我来说，这就像堂而皇之宣示主权一样。等他醒过来让他弄个小法术遮一下。”  
Valkyrie意味深长地看了一眼Thor。  
“你身上没有什么味道，他这倒是留意了。这家伙，好像完全不把自己当回事了。”  
Thor看向那个缩成一团的人影，心里难受得紧。没错，从他们醒过来，Loki除了那三个小时迫不得已的恢复体力一直就没休息过。法力恢复一点就耗掉，有的时候就像是在消耗生命。但是为什么，如果他真的这么在乎他们，为什么不通知他们鬣狗的进攻，为什么要背叛，为什么要打开那扇该死的城门，明明他已经接受了他的身份不是吗！  
“我那个时候没有意识，我控制不住自己。我真的不想伤害他。尤其是他还是我仅剩的家人。”  
“啊，我有的时候也会找女孩玩。”兽族对同性没有任何偏见，自然的性事而已。  
Valkyrie试图玩笑来缓解气氛，然而似乎并不奏效。

Loki开始发抖，他的腿抽搐碰到一个罐子，把Thor引了过去。  
Thor犹豫要不要叫醒他。忽然一阵傻笑声诡异地冲进他的耳朵。  
很难想象为什么一个人会睡着的时候一边发抖一边傻笑。他们十七年呆在一间房，Thor没见过Loki会这样，他一向是睡相很好的，照Thor看是梦中都不忘记优雅。现在这场面他有点发懵。  
“他这是在干嘛？”Thor问Valkyrie。  
“鬣狗害怕的时候发出的声音。你应该没听过。”  
他的确没听过。他以前从没接触过鬣狗，如果Loki不算在内的话。  
自己对他真的一点也不了解。Thor蹲下来摩挲Loki的头发轻轻安抚他。Loki那一对大大的耳朵颤动了一下。  
很奇怪，为什么之前没有怀疑过呢。狮族的头发都是金黄的，只有少数是深色，连Sif的黑发都是漂染的。绝不会有像Loki这样天生黑的发色。为什么自己会选择忽视这一点呢？  
不知道Loki梦见了什么，他的睫毛慌乱地颤动，在下眼睑投下一片错杂阴影。呼吸急促以致苍白的面颊上浮上不正常的潮红。  
“你应该叫醒他。”Valkyrie提醒Thor。  
这这是他本来打算做的，但他又不忍起来。他知道Loki消耗的体力巨大，也知道他从那场被迫的昏迷后都没合过眼。  
Thor的手抚上Loki的脸庞，烫得吓人。  
“怎么回事？”  
Valkyrie白一眼Thor，“他在发烧啊，这不显而易见吗？和我见面前就在烧吧。我还以为你知道。”她一拳打到Loki身上的时候就知道了。  
Thor一脸狐疑看着Valkyrie。再怎么说兽族会生病的实在是太罕见了。这还是他第一次见到“发烧”。所以直接他没有在意那不正常的热度。  
“当时伤得很重的战士都会多多少少生病，这很正常，谁被你这么折腾想来都会这样。”  
Thor缄默，倒不是因为羞涩，是因为后悔和内疚。  
“要怎么办？”  
“多喝水，多睡觉，多出汗。”  
跟废话一样。  
“怎么，你们封印了我还要我给你们做保姆吗？”  
沉默中还是Valkyrie投降，她是个不能忍受安静的人。  
“你过来。手。”  
Valkyrie扯过Thor的爪子，放在Loki头顶上方破破烂烂的墙面上。  
“用你的指甲跟着我刻字好吗？铁爪先生。我现在可是一个人类。”  
手指在墙上画出简洁的字符，Thor照猫画虎刻进墙体，他的艺术功底真的不怎么样，歪歪扭扭的字，引来Valkyrie一阵嫌弃。不过好歹也没有弄错，勉强算是完成了。  
“抹点血上去…傻子你等等，抹我的血。”  
Thor很高，比Valkyrie高了一个头还多，还有半兽化的一点加成。他画的字符Valkyrie够不到。  
轻轻地在指头上划开一个小小小小的口子，Valkyrie就肉痛地直叫，“我是人类啊啊啊，我要死了！轻点啊啊啊，我在流血了。”  
“安静！”Thor低声喝住这浮夸的演技，他怕她把Loki吵醒了。  
字符浸润一层薄薄的血，Valkyrie一边含着手指一边含糊不清念了几句。  
一点光从墙面分离照射下来，像一团小小的挪动的云有个淡黄色的心脏。光把Loki吃进去，然后慢慢在他身上消失，在手臂和左肋上的光停了久一点。看样子是伤得最重的地方。  
Loki的脸色褪去不正常的潮红，虽然惨白但明显觉得有了一丝生气，嘴唇也回了一点血色。  
“厉害吧，豹族治疗秘术。”  
其实这没什么好得意的，这是每个种族基本的治疗术，是最简单的法术。其实各个种族施法方式都差不多，找块空地划上字符，抹血，念咒，只是字符有细微差别。治疗术是每个战士必学的法术，这救了无数生命。  
至于Thor为什么没有学到，因为Odin认为不会有战争了。治疗术也差不多是战争的代言词。若是平时的小伤兽族是不会在意的。而且治疗术不能用于自身。  
等Loki醒过来发现这个被忽视的小法术还挺有用的时候，他会教Thor的。  
Thor手指擦过Loki的脸庞，热度已经基本散去，他放下心来。  
而这时，Loki往他的手那边蹭了蹭，迷迷糊糊叫出Thor的名字。而后他一直因为做梦而皱着的眉头舒展开了。似乎这只手给了他极大的安全感。  
“他很喜欢你。”Valkyrie总结。  
Thor没忍心一下子把手抽回来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 女武神Valkyrie是我很喜欢的角色。我感觉她太痛苦了，比起用幽默来掩饰伤疤，我希望她是真的放下了。


	5. 角斗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和火该怎么打架……？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surter ooc注意！

Loki醒过来的时候感觉呼吸顺了很多，他有点郁闷，是萨卡的空气太好了还是怎的。他撑着站起来，习惯性地用右手支撑。等他反应过来他终于意识到这根本不是什么空气好。  
“Dude！你们对我做什么啦！”他朝坐在不远处无聊地干瞪眼的Valkyrie和一直企图睡着的快乐地嗥叫。  
“豹族秘术！”Valkyrie同样回报快乐嗥叫。  
等Loki弄清所谓豹族秘术是什么之后，他花两分钟教会了Thor狮族的治疗术。这让Valkyrie感到很受伤。  
但是短暂的活跃之后话题就转移了。  
“和我们讲讲现在萨卡的情况吧Valkyrie。”  
“我做了你们的保姆还有做情报员吗？你们当我是什么，提供无偿服务的慈善家吗？”  
“严格来说，你现在是我们的俘虏，人类小姐。”  
Valkyrie无话可说，她没能力逃走也不会走。以现在的样子走到大街上，凭着她结下的仇家，够死几百次了。可以说Loki掌握着她的能力，她只能帮他们。这也解释了为什么Thor在尝试睡觉，他一点都不怕Valkyrie跑掉。  
其实Thor是懂得情势的。他见过Laufey的军队，知道要复仇不能靠一己之力，也绝不是能一朝一夕完成的。所以他会试着去休息，保存体力，还有冷静头脑。  
“两个小兔崽子。”Valkyrie暗自发誓，等封印解开她第一件要做的事就是把他们每个胖揍一顿。没有说杀掉他们，因为她还挺喜欢这“两个小兔崽子”。

其实Loki睡着那一段不长不短的时间里，Thor试着向Valkyrie了解萨卡的情况，但Valkyrie拒绝和他讲。“一身筋肉不太像有脑子的人”Valkyrie这么叫Thor。她还认为等Loki醒过来肯定要再问一遍，她才懒得重复劳动。而Thor不得不承认Valkyrie的话有点道理，当然仅局限于后半部分。所以两个人才会百无聊赖地瘫坐着。  
“酒。”Valkyrie已经几个小时没碰酒精了，她已经快没有灵魂了。  
对于这个小小要求Loki还有宽宏大量满足了她，往怀里一掏，丢给Valkyrie一个酒瓶。Valkyrie喝前还犹豫了一下。  
“这次不是什么狗屁高浓缩…了吧？”  
“不是。”Loki近乎忍着笑，忽然他又像想起什么，赶紧嘱咐Valkyrie。  
“节制点，别喝醉了，人类酒品都差。”  
Valkyrie给他了一个大大的白眼，兽人嗜酒，而且不容易醉，但Valkyrie只到自己现在算是个什么情况。我还不如都灌下去直接不省人事好了，她坏心思地想。但是看着小魔法师的眼睛，她意识到自己无论醉成什么形状的烂泥都会立刻清醒过来。  
“咳，萨卡现在的统治者是Grandmaster。一个自大狂，他掌握了很多高伤武器，用来压制暴乱。他喜欢看角斗，这里的人也都喜欢，恐怕这是萨卡人唯一的乐趣。”  
“我不会弄武器回阿斯加德的，那边还不能有武器，会打破平衡。”Loki想了想下结论，迎来Valkyrie赞许的目光。  
“不错，现在兽族还是崇尚自身硬实力，高伤武器会引发革命动乱。但有一件冷兵器你们或许可以争取一下。”  
“冷兵器？”Thor问一声来确定自己耳朵没有出问题。  
“小传说。只不过还没人拿得起他。”  
“传说中间的Mjolnir？居然在萨卡。”Loki惊讶道。  
“兽族的宝藏吗？居然是真的。”Thor也终于跟上话题了。Mjolnir他还是知道的——兽族儿童必备睡前故事。  
传说中间兽族的祖先打造了这把锤子，只有得到他认可的人才能拿起。拥有它就能唤来天雷，拥有雷神的力量。这锤子一直被当成万兽图腾，不过没人知道这锤子是否真实存在。  
“它现在在Grandmaster厕所里当放手纸的柱子。”Valkyrie欣赏着兄弟俩的表情。  
Grandmaster是个怪人，不怪也没法统治这种国度。  
“萨卡是会有场革命吗？”短暂的无语，Thor想起酒馆里的所见所闻。  
“我想是一场暴动，不过暴动对萨卡像一日三餐一样正常，你们指望不上从中获得什么。”  
“那什么地方的兽人最多，那种受压迫的。”  
“如你们所见，满大街都是，当然你们要找搞破坏力的亡命之徒的话，自然是角斗场。他们很多人都不是自愿的，大多为了能重获自由什么都干得出来。”  
“就从那里开始吧，我们要怎么混进去？”  
“简单，成为一个角斗士吧，我有通行证。只是这可能也是死亡通行证。”

Valkyrie认为提出来要回兽化的能力很自然，毕竟她过去是以半兽态见Grandmaster的。但是Loki直接驳回，弄了个障眼法，让Valkyrie外表半兽化了，甚至兽族特有的味道都模拟了出来。  
“过分。”

红蓝相间的城堡，大殿的正门很高很高，像是为了方便巨人通过一样。  
Thor被Valkyrie“押解”者进入厅堂，Loki又化为人类模样，不是障眼法，他的魔力没有恢复，维持不了两个高拟态的障眼法。  
“My dear！看看是谁来了，我最棒的猎人！”  
果然是浮夸的人，那个男人白色的头发，下唇到下巴画着蓝红蓝的杠，花里胡哨的衣服，看起来倒不像是人类，是个精怪的样子。他旁边是一个绑在椅子上的人和一个拿着东西的胖女人。  
Valkyrie把Thor一扔，Thor就顺着她的小小手劲扑倒在地。  
“猎物，是兽族小王子。”  
“他看起来挺不错。”Grandmaster磨磨牙齿，他才不会去在意什么兽族，什么王子，在他眼里只有好玩的，能打的才是有价值的。  
“我的报酬？”  
“放心，这少不了。嗯？你是谁？”他好像现在才注意到Loki一样。  
“一个小魔法师，亏了他我才能逮到这个大家伙。”Valkyrie漫不经心地解释，“他想和你交个朋友。”  
“魔法师。”这个词挺新鲜，Grandmaster又回味了一遍。  
他转身从胖女人手里拿起一个棒状的东西，满不在乎地把它对着椅子上的人。被绑着的人瞪大了眼睛，几乎要撑破眼眶，他努力想求饶，但是嘴被封上了。  
“我是个喜欢交朋友的人。朋友！欢迎你！魔法师。”Grandmaster边说话便把棒子放在那人身上。一阵滋滋声，活生生的人之间化成了水然后蒸发。除了空气里一股烤肉味没人能证明这个椅子上曾经坐着一个人。  
Thor很响地咽了一口口水，他感到背后有点潮。  
棒子忽然漂浮起来，在空中还调皮地转了两个圈。稳稳当当落在Loki手里。  
“Fantastic，看来您也是个魔法师咯？”Loki不平不淡把玩着这个奇妙的棒子，不忘记向Grandmaster挑起右眉。似乎刚刚到惨相对他没有任何的影响。  
Grandmaster惊奇地看着这个异变。他似乎很高兴。  
“Valkyrie！你给我搞来一个好朋友！Awsome！”他捅了捅旁边的胖女人，女人表情呆滞，什么反应都没有。  
“我会请你坐在上座观看角斗的，my friend。”

“你赢得了Grandmaster的好感，Thor去了角斗场，下一步计划呢？”  
“嗯？顺其自然吧。”Loki笑着回Valkyrie。而他的脸转过去的时候笑意全无，是一种伤感的严肃，眼睛里看不见任何嬉笑。  
顺其自然？怎么可能。  
他已经犯过错，不会再错下去了。

空气里浮着粉尘，吸一口气都会被呛到。血腥，恶臭，充斥着没有多少宽度的过道。Thor被带进来之后就开始沿着过道走。  
是个圈子，走了一段就看见许多的笼子嵌在过道外侧墙里。里面都关着什么，有股子骚味。  
再继续往前走着，一个空的笼子，大门敞开着，明显是在邀请他进去。  
“1832号，请入室。”富有感情而抑扬顿挫的做作女声，让人想起的却是Grandmaster。  
“恶心。”Thor想都没想就进笼。继而在墙刻画起来。  
法阵不都是圆形，像这个，就只是一个长条。Thor照着手臂上的印记画。  
完成的时候Loki就出现在笼子里。  
“挺快。”  
一个小召唤法阵。  
其实不需要法阵，Loki也可以想办法到Thor身边，但是法阵可以大大节省法力，当下的情况当然是能省就省。只是法阵有个限制，不能用在活物上。  
“接下来呢？”  
“看好我的身体。”Loki要用幻象拜访各个笼子了。他嘴角的弧度有点冷。  
他坐下来的时候被Thor拉住。  
“你的计划我希望你都告诉我，我不想这样被你摆布。”  
“萨卡是个国家，阿斯加德是个国家，约顿海姆也是附属于阿斯加德的半个国家。只有一个国才能进攻一个国。你得暂时当萨卡的王。”  
话说完Loki就明显不在这具身体里了。  
其实Loki很满足了。这么久以来，Thor不问他要干什么，已经顺着他的想法去做了。这个哥哥哪怕被他背叛，哪怕心里仍有怀疑，也会毫不犹豫地信任他。  
自己辜负的就是这样的人啊。

Loki几乎是逃着回来的。  
本是坐着的身体向后倒去，精神体的逃窜带动着躯体滚了一圈，他狼狈地起身。  
“怎么了？”Thor拉起他。  
“这里的人，大多愿意跟随你的，或者说他们会追随任何能带他们出去的人。这里有大概三百个人，都是顶尖战力，却在这里吃牢饭。”  
Loki自然是不可能短短时间内一一拜访三百个人，他分化出很多幻象一道去了。  
咽了口口水，Loki才敢继续往下说。  
“我分身之一遇到了你的对手，他所处的笼子简直是豪宅。他可能是唯一一个喜欢自愿留在这的人。据说他的对手没有一个活下来的。是个满身火焰的铁皮怪，很巨大，我的分身差点被他吃掉。不知道他是怎么做到的。”  
幻象顾名思义是没有实体的，无法触碰。然而就是有些特殊的人，他们能直接无视精神肉体。  
“他是最棘手的，我担心你…”Loki瞄了一眼Thor，他对兄长的实力是比较有自信的，所以才放他来角斗场。这也是原先的计划，但是遇到Valkyrie，再遇到火焰铁巨人，他有点踌躇了。  
Thor看透他的忧心，只是朝他点点头。  
“放心吧，我会赢。”这是眼神传递的意思。  
事已至此，没有别的选择了。

为什么一定要Thor去角斗呢，这绝对不是精力过剩随便打打架发泄。  
角斗优胜者会变成全民偶像般的存在。要快速让萨卡全体人民都知晓并支持你，这就是最佳途径。而且优胜者会获得Grandmaster的热情款待，当然是以戴上他提供的电击项圈为前提。那时候就可以摸入他的密室。须知Grandmaster虽然看起来像是没什么心机的怪人，但事实上戒备心还是极强的，没有他的邀请，进入他的地盘简直是痴人说梦。那个夸张的城堡只不过是一个前台招待所罢了。哪怕是Loki传送进去，无数机关也会瞬间击毙他。  
Loki抓住Thor画着法阵的手臂，一点绿光隐隐约约泛起来，他往里面注入了点法力。  
“我会给你留一个法阵，你可以用你手上的印记激活，如果有危险就走。计划可以再想，但你也得活着才行。”  
然而Thor显然没有动用它的想法，他要复仇，如果这是复仇所必要的胜利，他就会胜利。对于Loki的叮嘱，他本来习惯性想要感谢。然而话到嘴边，他又收住了。他们之间已经有东西不一样了。  
Loki知道Thor的想法。他叹一口气。  
“别恋战，就当是为了…Mother。”他一个“我”差点说出来，像往前一样，但却也忽然改口了。他也意识到了这种变化。  
“我没想到你会选择他们。”Thor又唐突一声。  
“I'm sorry.”Loki不去看Thor。  
“我知道你很抱歉，我知道你也很后悔，但是事情已经发生了Loki。”  
蓝色的眼睛。浅色的睫毛。  
“我们已经不能像从前一样了。”  
“我能做什么去弥补，我是说，如果可能的话。”  
“To be frank，nothing.”  
他知道，他知道什么都弥补不了，他明明知道却还心生被宽恕的希望，多可笑。  
Loki从笼子里消失。

“Surtur！Fire！”“Surtur！Fire！”“Surtur！Fire！”  
红色的旗帜充斥满观众席。人像都逐渐隐没，只剩下一片红色，一片欢声，一片哄笑。Surtur就是在这盛大的欢迎仪式里出场的。  
座无虚席，万人空巷的盛况，Surtur是全萨卡人的狂热，是蝉联的角斗冠军。  
Surtur对面是个比他小了好几倍的人，金色的长发落在肩头，而肩膀顺着下去是爆炸式的肌肉。但对于火巨人这实在有点不耐看。观众已经发出嘘声。  
Thor手里擎着一根长矛，没有盾牌，他的眼睛里倒映出对手的火焰。兽族都是本能畏火的，然而狮子以光明为追求，火焰即是光明的缩影，太阳的余晖。Thor有一种飞蛾扑火的渴望。

“Battle——”  
“Battle！”“Battle！”“Battle！”……  
“B-e-g-i-n！”  
沸腾的欢呼，角斗场没有天花板是有缘由的，因为它可能会被吼叫声震碎。  
Surtur毫不犹豫一拳砸了过来。他赤手空拳，一身的铁皮就是最好武器。Thor往后退了几步。已经开启二度兽化。  
“希望这次的什么王子可以坚持久一点。”在最佳观看席的Grandmaster对着一旁的Loki笑到。他们都站在玻璃后面关注这这场打斗。  
“这很有趣。”Loki礼貌地笑着回应Grandmaster。  
坐在后面独占了一整个松软奢华的是Valkyrie，她瘫在那，一口一口闷着酒。不得不说她的酒量是真的很好，她人类的状态也像喝不醉似的。而站着沙发旁边的是Grandmaster旁边那个胖女人，她神情默然，只是默默地站着，眼神像死掉了，好像对什么都没有兴趣。

战事仍没什么进展，Thor一直再躲着，观众席上一篇嘘声。  
其实Thor不是不想还击，奈何根本找不到间隙，这个看起来笨拙而迟钝的巨人行动却是意外得敏捷，不间断的挥拳，步步紧逼，Thor很快退到角斗场边缘。  
“懦夫！”最靠近角斗场的看台上有声音传过来。  
无暇理会，Surtur又一拳抡过来。Thor本来想躲，然而看到一路被破坏的地面，他忽然意识到自己如果躲掉，那一拳砸在地上的余波会毁掉最近的几个看台。  
小腿发力，跃起之后甚至脚下的地面皲裂，二度兽化的拳头正面对上几倍与自己大小的铁拳。他没有动用那根长矛，他得用身体感受对方的实力。  
巨人的力量似乎没有想象中那般强大，两人各退了，然而是Thor处于劣势，这还是他出其不意的反击。  
落地，身体仍不断后退，Thor左狮爪攥地，划出很长很深的痕迹才勉强稳住身形。Surtur不觉往后急退几步，每一步都踩碎了地面。  
然而Thor觉得有点不对劲的地方，他的右臂已经麻木失掉知觉，而且头疼得厉害，像是有什么在脑中灼烧着。很疼，甚至比身体上的冲击还疼。他反应也有点迟钝，面对发怒的Surtur接下来的进攻他都险险地勉强躲过去。  
那火，不对劲。看台上的Loki眼神凝重了一点。他看见两人正面冲突的时候，一丝火舌深入Thor的身体。这一点别人根本不会注意，甚至Thor都没意识到。然而，Loki是个魔法师。  
那一丝溜进去的火在灼烧Thor的魂魄。  
但Loki不知道发生了什么，只觉得不对，这是他知识的盲区，不然他的分身受到攻击的时候也不会束手无策了。  
角斗场不过过了几秒的辰光，Thor的右臂已经又恢复。他又接下几记躲不过去的拳头，那一柄长矛已经坑坑洼洼，只靠着一丝铁的毅力没有断掉。震麻，骨头碎裂，失去知觉，再飞快恢复。Thor像是在经历一场迟到的成人礼淬炼。  
但是头越来越痛了，他的眼睛前面已经有点模糊。  
不能再拖下去。  
又几次的闪躲，逮到一个空隙从Surtur腿间滑到他背后。长矛点地，起身同时又在地面上借力起跳。空中找到角度投掷出长矛。  
矛的尖端刺在铁皮的连接处，只进入了一点点。  
而Thor又猛扑上来，冲撞在矛的末端。那两片铁甲被冲撞得凹陷下去，而那长矛又洞穿火巨人的躯体，在胸前的铁皮中戳出来。  
Thor落到地上。  
火焰暗淡了，Surtur凝固了。  
观众也凝固了。  
是Thor赢了吗？Loki一直偷偷紧握着的拳头开始慢慢放松下来，此时才觉得手心刺破的痛。  
但Thor觉得没有结束。手感不对，他觉得没有攻击到任何东西，那铁皮间像是中空的，轻而易举就洞穿了。如果这么轻易就赢，Surtur早就能死上几百次了。  
其实有一点Loki说错了，Surtur不是浑身火焰的铁皮怪，也不是有血有肉能御火的火巨人，他的本身就是火，铁皮与他更像是一件衣服。火和精神一样都没有实体，这也是他能直接攻击Loki的幻象的原因。  
所以Surtur可怕之处根本不在于敏捷和力量。而是他本身的火焰。  
“干得不错，小狮子。可就是Odin也不能把我怎么样。”  
空默而沧桑的声音，掺混着嗜血和一股寒透心扉的悲哀。  
那平息下去的火焰骤然又爆发出来，铁皮融化，长矛也融化，一副新的盔甲幻化出来。这次没有那般巨大，只是一个两米左右的人，铁都浓缩在一起，塑成实心的身体，只有属于头的部分是中空的，火焰从头盔里冒出来，在铁的身体上不断游走。  
“我是Surtur。”又是那种寂寞的语调。  
Thor浑身一震，他想起来了。  
“Surtur，Surtur…”Loki也死盯着那个铁火人，喃喃道，“我怎么没想到。”  
兽族的神话故事很多，而不少都是真的。比如说Mjolnir。Surtur则是另一个传说。由战火和怒火为食的不死不灭的无尽之火，战争会让他越来越强大。Odin的征战上他自然是出席的。不过他那一边都不帮，只是一个旁观者。  
“为什么你会在这里。”Thor开口的时候觉得自己还在梦里。  
“和你一样的目的。”  
“复仇吗？”  
“哈哈，我有什么仇好报？…别骗自己……求死而已。”  
不知道角斗场到底布置了什么，他们的对话可以被清晰得听到。此时Loki才意识到。那时候在密室里的时候，求死的不只是他一个人。他本该想到的。那时候没看见的表情应该就是和Loki原先如出一辙的死寂了。只是他什么都没说。  
所以他会面对Valkyrie的时候放弃抵抗，他会毫不犹豫进入角斗场。根本不是什么感觉对方不会伤害自己，也根本不是为了什么复仇计划。其实本来也是，在意的人都不在了的话，复仇又有什么意义呢？Valkyrie好几年才放下的执念，Thor却是从昏迷中醒来那一刻就明白了。  
他正真想要的，是在所谓的复仇路上死亡。  
所以他的那些话，那些他要复仇，他需要Loki，都只是给Loki活下去的理由。

最绝望最悲观的人是Thor。

Surtur看了看对面陷入沉默的小狮子。他感到失望。  
“你也不是那个人。”那个能终结他的人。  
快点结束吧，结束这无聊的打斗，然后一个人待着，等下一个可能能杀死自己的人出现。  
火焰猛烈跃动，Surtur站着没动，而Thor忽然跪了下来。他的脑袋里是一团燃烧的火。灼烧，看不见的火海，感觉不到的炽热。他的灵魂在凋零。  
“太痛苦了不是吗？但这不足我的每天所承受的万分之一。”  
多少年来Surtur一直在问自己为什么而存在。他已经活了太久了，从战争和火出现的那一天，他忽然就出现，而且永远存活。他已经累了。他不催生战争，他只是战争的延伸物，一个可有可无的被迫存在。他有能和那个一直在一起的机会，也有一次结束一切的机会，然而那次他活下来了，之后便每天承受火烧之苦却求死不得，因为能杀死他的人没有再出现过了。他成了毫无意义的受害者。  
他活着就像个笑话。  
他已经看够了笑话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1·关于兄弟对话那个“nothing”灵感来源spn（血书断头安利）
> 
> 2·这里面我把Surter当成原创人物在写，借用了雷神里火焰巨人的名字，和一开始的形象，但后面我就纯碎按自己的想法来了


	6. 他们在火焰中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不顾一切也要挡在他身前，就像过去的他一样

Valkyrie不知道什么时候已经站到了Loki旁边。  
“我提醒过你们了。”她小声地说。  
Loki像是没有听进去。他死盯着玻璃外的两人。  
Grandmaster开始在房间里转起圈来，满是不耐烦。他对场上发生了什么根本不了解。就像他根本不了解Surtur一样。他只想要视觉的刺激。打斗，流血，死亡，这才是他想看的。而场上的人忽然安静下来，让他实在很扫兴。  
“打他啊！该死的！像之前一样！”人类无力的拳头怒砸在玻璃上，没有产生一丝破坏。  
而Loki还在犹豫。  
要去吗，要去帮他吗？他能帮上他吗？要怎么帮他？  
他只要消失在这个房间，就会变成众矢之的的，Grandmaster会毫不犹豫攻击他。他会死。而他出现在Thor身边的话能做什么吗？成为Surtur火焰下一个新的亡魂吗？眼睁睁看着Thor死亡吗？

狮子的吼叫一声一声，冲击耳膜。观众都很茫然。一个巨人忽然变成普通大小，一个生龙活虎的兽人忽然跪倒在地。  
“Surtur…”终于在面面相觑中有人小声地叫了一声，于是人们一下子找到了合理的反应，都嚷了起来，给不明所以的胜利欢呼。  
Surtur开始烦躁了，他想要的是终结，而不是胜利。

玻璃后面的Loki蹙着的眉头忽然松开了。他开始怀疑自己在萨卡到底是为了什么，就为了守着那个东西吗？那个折磨他的诺言？

和平时期的二十年里也不全是风平浪静的。阿斯加德这么多精力旺盛的兽族，总有滋事的弄出点骚乱。  
Thor出行的时候带上了两个孩子。  
十来岁的孩子是顶好动的。趁着父亲不注意就溜出他的视线。  
那是个干燥的旱季，两个男孩找到一处河流就开始戏耍起来，他们完全不知道有任何危险，这次出行就像是一场郊游一样，他们不知不觉已经涉水越来越深。  
痛感是从脚踝传来的，撕裂的感觉。Loki回头撞上一双黄色的眼睛，狭而长的瞳孔流露危险气息。是个绿头发的女人，半张脸露出水面，皮肤皱缩，像角质一样。她缩回去的爪子上沾着血。  
从未见过的人。  
被看见之后女人就退到水里，波纹浮动几圈，女人不见了踪影。  
“Loki！你没事吧！”  
Thor赶紧和Loki往岸上走，血从Loki脚上渗出来，流淌，溶入河水。  
而刚上岸就意识到不对。岸上也有三四个和刚刚一样的人。明黄透明的眼睛像是嵌入的琥珀球。他们明显就是冲着他们来的。  
兽族一般是不会攻击孩子的，因为他们都像是人类，没法区分种族。而这种有目的性的包围攻击显然是对他们有一定了解，了解他们就意味着知道他们是王子，攻击王子就相当于公然像国王宣战。  
那几个人在慢慢靠近过来，他们的动作很僵硬，显然不像刚刚那个女人在水里那样灵活。  
“鳄鱼。”这个名词忽然从Loki脑海里闪过。  
Thor拉着Loki寻着一个空隙就开始狂奔，而Loki脚上的伤却逐渐让他无法忍受。他开始打踉跄，慢慢跟不上步伐。  
鳄鱼动作再慢也是兽族，更何况一看见目标就二度兽化。追上两个没有能力的人类态孩子还是轻而易举。眼看着他们要追上，落在后面的Loki不争气地摔倒了，膝盖那里狠狠撞了一下。Thor一直拉着他的手也被迫松开了。  
“Run！Thor，run！”Loki看见Thor回头就急起来。你会有危险的笨蛋！他们就要追上来了！你快走啊！所有担心都变成一声“run”。  
而Thor转身的时候Loki才忽然意识到，自己才是更加危险的那个，他觉得撞到的地方很疼，还有胸口一点酸酸的感觉。  
别丢下我，别走…但他没有说出口，他只是看着那个金发的男孩，想象着他跑起来。甚至一下子想到很远，想到他加冕为王，想到他佝偻迟暮，想到一切可能今后与他都没有关系的事。他咬咬唇，感觉追着的人已经在他身上投下阴影。  
一声狮吼飘荡起来，然后是那个熟悉的身影又转身回来，他压根就没有移动，他只是转身，吼了一声，而后又转回来。他甚至比追着的人更快回到Loki身边，然后用自己那并不成熟的身体护住他。  
Loki抬头看那个把他圈在自己影子里的人，Thor长长的头发在他脸上纠缠不清。  
“I said run .”  
“No way.”  
听到吼叫声后那几个人交换了一下眼神，计划要改变了。  
生擒变为击杀。  
二度兽化的鳄鱼那干瘪的皮肤都变成硬邦邦的盔甲。那绿色的指甲让人不寒而栗，最先赶到的那个人直接在Thor的背上撕开口子。  
Loki明显感到Thor的身体震颤了一下，但他甚至还给了自己一张强挤的笑脸隐瞒住自己一声闷哼。他额头上的水珠不知是汗水还是戏水留下的。  
蓝色，那种蓝色，Loki觉得这比天空的蓝还要好看一些，因为他抬头看见的不是天空而是他的眼睛。他努力去看清记住这个颜色，却觉得眼睛越来越模糊，然后有东西从眼睛滑落出来。热乎乎的。  
“Idiot.”  
这之后成为了他对Thor说谢谢的特殊方式。

所幸那天Odin还是及时赶到了。Thor那一声吼是必要的，吼叫是同族重要的联络方式，可以让亲近的人听见，无论他们离得有多远。虽然看不起魔法，Odin却是借住它才救下了自己的儿子。  
Odin被转送到的一瞬间，一只长矛就洞穿了一个女人的咽喉。  
Thor那天伤得很重，背部完全被撕裂，有的地方露出森森白骨来。但他也好的很快，在治疗术和骨珠的帮助下，用不了一个星期就已经恢复如初。反倒是Loki的脚伤很久没好，甚至对他一直有影响。  
那次之后两人被关了两个月禁闭，卧室门都不许出，一日三餐都有专人送来，而房间自带的洗漱间也让他们完全失去出门的借口。  
现在想想也许Loki对魔法产生兴趣就是因为那个及时的传送。  
但那是无关紧要的。  
“你为什么又回来了，你明知道可能我们都会死。”  
“You shall not die，as long as I'm alive.”  
果然最重要的还是那个男孩的笑。他不能没有他。

“As long as I'm alive.”  
Loki忽然转身对着Valkyrie打了个奇怪的手势，一点绿光没入她的眉心。  
“What happened？！”  
Grandmaster惊叫起来，他找不到他的魔法师朋友了。

对于场上忽然出现的人类，谁都没有意料到。  
Thor只能隐隐约约看到一个模糊的黑色人影，他知道是谁。  
“No.”  
Thor的身影像是没有进入Loki的耳朵。  
“放了他。”Loki看着Surtur那头盔空空的眼眶，那里面只有火焰。  
对这个不速之客Surtur只是略微惊讶了一下。旋即想起来。  
“我们见过面。小魔法师。”  
“我会杀了你，放了他。”  
“我不觉得你做得到。”Surtur无表情的头盔奇异扭出一个笑容，他精确地控制火的温度，这看似坚硬的一声盔甲其实都在流动，能做出他想要的一切，哪怕是最微小的细节。  
“不试试怎么知道呢？”  
Thor没有兽化，刚刚Thor的进攻已经很明显了，物理攻击没有任何用处。  
Loki从怀里掏出几个铁球扔出去。  
“储物空间，悟性很高，可惜…”  
那些球在地上自己滚了起来，相互碰撞，发出刺啦刺啦的响声。越转越快，范围也宽起来，把Surtur围在在里面，激起尘土，引起风雷。一片阴云在角斗场上凝聚起来，不可谓不是奇观。  
这是Loki忽然想起的，雷电好像能破除幻象。如果这火焰也和幻象的本质一样，那无疑是最好的威胁手段。  
但Surtur看起来不慌不忙，甚至有些玩味地看着那些慢慢凝聚起来的电光。这玩味从他头盔的“挑眉”看出来了。

观众禁声了一会又欢呼起来，这风雷火的奇怪景象他们都没有见过，于是就很新奇。萨卡的人们把角斗作为唯一娱乐，并不是因为什么别的原因，只是猎奇而已。他们不在乎规则，只要有死亡，有打斗，有一切让他们兴奋的东西就好了。  
但是Grandmaster不这么认为。  
“Valkyrie，你最好给我给解释。”  
“恐怕做不到，我也很糊涂，他们看起来是一伙的。”  
Valkyrie被这观战厅所有武器瞄准，但她仍不慌不忙的，从玻璃那里退回来，瘫在沙发上，甚至翘起二郎腿。  
她可不觉得自己会被打成筛子，Loki刚刚把她的能力解开了。说不定现在屋子里的三个人里有支配权的是她。Valkyrie还没在Grandmaster面前展露过实力，毕竟她不想有被扔进角斗场的风险。  
“你应该对Surtur有点自信的，Grandmaster。这不是挺精彩的吗，魔法师战斗你应该第一次见吧。”  
Valkyrie没有打算救那两个兄弟的念头。虽然她挺喜欢他们，但这份喜欢也局限于不杀害他们。撇开家族的恩怨，她不欠他们任何东西，反而是一路上帮了他们不少，已经可以说仁至义尽了。  
况且她也没有把握能打赢Surtur。  
沙发后面的胖女人一动不动，仍是漠不关心的模样。

Loki没有再多行动，他趁着Surtur欣赏他的小把戏的时候把手附在Thor额头上，灼热，他摸上去像是着了火。  
一点绿光跃动，Loki锁定了Thor身体里那团火，并试着一点点把它引出来。  
“没用的。”Surtur随口说着，认真观察起了小球，想看出他们到底是怎么运动的。  
“你只能让他们换一个折磨对象。”  
不想听到这个的Loki激动万分。  
他毫不犹豫把那团火引了出来，刚钻出的火没入了Loki的身体。  
Thor的挣扎痛苦慢慢平息了，他现在才能清晰看出Loki身体的轮廓，而又忽然模糊了起来。不是因为他的视力，是因为Loki在发抖。  
“你明明说的是要杀死我…”Surtur又陷入了失望。  
他厌烦了。  
把火种种在一个人身上，自己的痛苦就少掉万万分之一。那就把痛苦都交给别人就好了。他为什么要求死呢，别人毁灭不了他，他就去毁灭别人，反正他是不死的，反正他是寂寞的，反正他的等待还不回回应。  
那几个旋转的小球被火焰吞噬了。Loki转身试着夺回对它们的掌控权，他的手仍搭着Thor。它们引起的风雷在火舌来袭的时候的确派上了一点用处，火退了一点，Surtur疼痛了一下，然后它们就被摧毁了。Loki咳出一口血。  
铁盔甲也变成液体在地上散开了，现在的Surtur是一团纯粹的火，温度达到了前所未有的高，哪怕玻璃后面的Valkyrie也感到了那烫人的热浪。  
火焰膨大，乌云消散，刚刚兴奋起来的人群又陷入恐慌，那火焰吞下了整个角斗场，所有人都在经受灼烧，从内部到外部。  
饶是Valkyrie也在经受脑内的剧痛。

“Surtur！你在做什么！Stop！我命令你！”Grandmaster尖叫起来。  
火没有眼睛，但Grandmaster还是感到Surtur的目光转了过来，那是不屑至极的蔑视。  
奴隶变成主子的转变，全都在Surtur一念之间，他已经善良太久了。  
地面融化，看台融化，所有一切都在融化，像翻滚起来的岩浆。连空气都变得稀薄扭曲。Loki依旧执拗地把手搭在Thor身上，只要有火星钻进去，就会被他引出来，引到自己身体里。  
“Loki！No！”Thor当然知道Loki在承受什么苦痛，之前那一丝丝火苗都让他痛不欲生，而Loki身体里已经堆积了多少了？他的手贴在他身上像一块烧红的烙铁。他用力掰开那只手。  
哀嚎，浓烟，肉的臭味，唯一与火焰绝缘的就是Thor，而Loki的头发甚至都焦得卷起。他的皮肤变得很薄，毛孔和皲裂处都钻出火焰来。  
Thor颤巍巍爬起来，顺着那只手，他去够那个背对着他挡住所有火焰的身影。  
好烫，好烫，那具身体一直因为疼痛而神经质地颤抖着，而更令人不安的是Loki已经在慢慢变成灰烬，从指尖开始，皮肤暗灰和亮红相间。  
Loki从一片火海艰难回头看到Thor。  
他张口想说些什么，但是发不出声音，他的喉咙已经被烧坏了，唾液蒸发殆尽，薄唇开始发灰。  
最后他只能做一下口型。  
“I'm sorry.”

消失了，全都在消失，Thor感觉怀里一空，Loki在慢慢消失。他试图留住他的碎片，可是只能抓到稀而薄的空气。  
只剩下Thor一个人。  
很像那天整个狮族覆灭的场景，但这次，他连Loki都没有了。

他在火中穿行，他找到火的核心，他走进去。

没有火，没有热，一片白茫茫的。有一个孩子坐在那里。  
“陪我玩吧。”一个专心致志搭积木的小孩转头看着Thor，他的眼睛里声音里全是苍老，这是Surtur。  
“你把Loki弄哪去了。”  
“那个一直保护你的孩子…还有所有人…他们都死了。”  
“你胡说。”Thor笑着摇头。  
“那好吧，你说对了。他们在我的火焰里，只要我活着他们就得永远在火焰里。而我是不死的…除非…”小孩子撇撇嘴，他打了个响指，那一堆积木消失了。  
“你为什么要怎么做。”  
“我很痛苦，我想要有人陪我。”孩子天真无邪地笑了。  
Thor坐下来。  
“你在干什么呢？”Surtur问他。  
“陪他。”

“Mjolnir会响应勇士的号召，得到了它的认可，它就会嗖地飞过来。”  
“不可能！”Thor急切地打断Frigga的故事。“锤子没有翅膀怎么会飞过来。”  
“这是个童话故事，笨蛋。”Loki白了一眼Thor。  
“这可不是童话故事Loki，你要相信它。”Frigga宠溺地拍拍两个孩子的头。“Mjolnir是雷霆之神的武器，它当然是会飞的，就像一道闪电。”  
“那要怎么才能得到他的认可呢？”  
“我要知道我就能得到它了，宝贝，妈妈拿着雷霆之锤Mjolnir！你们能想象吗？”  
Frigga做出举着锤子的姿势，装出一副骄傲高高在上的样子，Thor忍不住笑了，然后他们都笑了，然后三个人笑成一团。  
“你真的相信这个蠢故事吗？”Loki在黑暗里问Thor。  
“等我拿着Mjolnir的时候你就不觉得它蠢了。”  
“其实我觉得你现在就很蠢。”  
男孩们在母亲走后又开始枕头大战。

“Mjolnir，我真的很蠢吧，蠢得去相信你的存在。”  
“你看，我让我身边所有人都失望了，他们都不在了，都因为我。”  
“我爱的，爱我的，什么都不剩了，多蠢啊。”  
“像我这种人，有什么资格拿起雷霆之锤给他们看呢？”  
……  
“但我可不可以借你的力量，就一次也好，让我去救我在乎的人。我甘愿献出生命。”  
“哈哈，可我的生命又有什么值钱的呢…我也希望能保护别人啊，可是都是他们在保护我。一次又一次，直到就剩我一个人。”

Surtur看着眼前的人自言自语，他又变出一副象棋，开始自己和自己下。  
Thor忽然站起来，朝他走去。  
“放了他们，我留下来永远陪你。”  
“不行，”Surtur摇头，“他们还要帮我分担痛苦。”  
“我来承担一切。”  
“你不行，你连那一点火都受不了，那样你根本不能和我玩。”  
“我可以，我已经不一样了。”  
Thor的眼睛里忽然发出异彩。  
Surtur看了看他。忽然有点奇怪的感觉。  
“那就…欢迎来到我的地狱。”


	7. 故事内和故事外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 火，雪，雷电，和一段故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surter的故事可以当番外原耽看

“啊！”  
一团火没入Thor的身体，就有一个人形的影子出现在小孩手里，他把小人甩出这白色的房间。于是那人就在半融化的角斗场出现，脸上仍是惊恐的模样。  
“我不明白，你为什么为什么要救这些无关紧要的人。我以为你只在乎那个魔法师，但你只转移了他所承受的痛苦却不让他出去。”  
Thor又颤抖着吼一声，但他忍下来了。他甚至还能思考下一步黑子应该落在哪里。  
“现在放他出去，他可能又要寻死。还是晚点吧。”  
象移动一格，Thor理了理头发，擦掉鼻尖的汗水。  
“我下棋不怎么好，你要真想玩应该找Loki的。老实说我还是第一次学着玩这个东西。”  
Thor甚至还能说笑。火已经不止灼烧他的脑袋，而是浑身游走，淬炼这具身体以及灵魂。极度痛苦，却又莫名有一种畅快感。Surtur看着眼前的人，觉得他有点变态。不知道他是怎么做到的，但他的确承受下了逐步施加的痛苦，甚至显而易见地在一点点变强。  
卒挺进，又换成Thor走。  
“还剩多少人？”  
“几千个吧？”  
“那我还要输很多局呢。”  
下一步，放一个人，Thor已经不知道输了多少盘棋了。他的时间感又消失了，有时候感觉已经过了几个世纪。

“将死了。”Thor欢呼起来。  
这是第一千八百三十二盘棋。Thor第一次赢。他对于承受一团团火已经没有任何感觉了。  
“我想问问原因。”  
Surtur每次发出与外表极度不符的声音的时候就让人一阵难受。  
“我怎么赢的吗？王车易位，再抽马。变卒为后。”  
“你明明知道我在问什么。”  
“这个嘛，”Thor摸摸脸，他感觉胡子有点扎手了。不知道过去了多久，没有饥饿感，也没有困意，也许这个空间的时间法则是与外界不同的。“是给我的一个小试炼。”  
“来自？”  
“Mjolnir。”Thor眼里又有那种奇异的光，这次Surtur辨认出，那是一种白色的闪光，像是闪电一样，而又混入了蓝色。

“游戏结束了，Surtur，我想是我赢了。”

房间开始颤抖起来，像是遭受了炮弹的轰击。裂痕似蛛网扩散，外界的颜色进入纯白，终于叫人眼前一亮。  
而撕裂的空间中又有什么逃窜了出去。

Thor手中出现一把破墙而入的锤子的时候，他自己也有点不能相信，倒是Surtur很淡定的模样。  
“多少年了，我见过的第三个能拿起它的人。”他眼中甚至有点怀旧。  
“Mjolnir，你终于…可拿着你的人也不是他啊，那个骗子。都是骗子。”

Thor打碎这个空间的时候，忽然感到冷了起来。  
看到Mjolnir的时候，Surtur把仅剩的一小撮人全都放了出去，只是里面少了三个。他离开那个白色的房间，又变成一团火的样子，浮在角斗场，原来是角斗场的上空。融化的地面已经重新凝固，坑坑洼洼的不成样子，像是忽然被冻住的。  
Thor终于也到外界的时候感觉有点异样。因为这里居然也是白茫茫的，他下意识想要继续砸，然后他看到了那个黑发的少年。  
感觉一辈子没见了，他都要在他记忆里模糊掉了。

巨大的法阵在Loki身前展开，不断从中飞出白色的颗粒。是Thor从未见过的东西，它带来了白色，也带来了寒冷。  
Loki身后是Valkyrie，她努力扶着Loki。而自己也踉踉跄跄的。  
Thor冲过去抱住男孩。  
“你没事？”来自三人的异口同声。  
Valkyrie注意到Thor手里拿的东西。  
“My God！”  
Loki也顺着看过去。一个简单的长方体锤子，实在没有什么特别的地方。  
“这不会就是，”Loki咽口口水，“Mjolnir？”  
Thor笑了笑，没回答，只是问。  
“你在搞什么？这个是什么？”  
“家乡特产。”Loki说的家乡指的是约顿海姆。那是这片大路上不多的会下雪的地方。

当时眼睁睁看着自己的身体一点点在消失，Loki几乎已经确定自己死了。他干脆闭了眼。但他没想到死亡居然是这么疼痛的事，比起他原来承受的灼烧只增不减。迫不得已他又睁开眼睛。一片红色的海洋。  
原来死后的世界是这样的吗？Loki还注意到身边有很多和他一样茫然的人。他们都和自己一样多多少少承受着几份痛苦。  
人全中Loki看到Valkyrie。他过去，感觉太阳穴疼着直跳。  
“所以我们都死了吗？”Loki问Valkyrie。  
Valkyrie没好气白了一眼Loki。她也在承受灼烧。但这点小痛对她真的不值一提。她的痛是几万人平分的那一小点，凡人都能勉强承受的煎熬，对她就如过家家。而Loki吸收了所有靠近他和Thor的火焰。  
“死死死，死个屁，我们被困在Surtur的身体里了。”  
“你怎么知道？我可是看着自己的身体化成了灰灰。”  
Valkyrie撩起袖子，几道白色的符号在深色的皮肤上很是显眼。  
有人说豹子身上的斑纹像是罪恶的象形文字，像肮脏的墨点。而豹族则把斑纹视作灵魂的出入口。他们把斑点叫做“门”，也有的叫做“灵窍”。每个豹族出生的时候，人类形态的幼崽身上就会有一个黑斑。他们会用白色符号覆盖掉它，即是把灵魂封在身体里。  
豹族死亡的时候，白色痕迹就会消失，那本命的黑斑就暴露出来，像一只空洞洞的眼睛。  
“Surtur没有杀了我们，而是让我们分担他的痛苦？”  
“估计就是这样。这个该死的疯子。之前还正正常常的。”  
Loki试了试他的储物空间，什么都没出现，看来这里像是一个独立的空间，他暂时没有办法出去。  
“既然我们没死，那就搞点破坏好了。”  
Valkyrie吊起她的眼睛看人。  
“你听说过雪吗？”

与生俱来的，Loki对冷的东西很喜欢。但是阿斯加德永远都是暖融融的。他在书上念到冰雪的时候觉得很漂亮。冰是他第一个魔法，灵感来自触摸蛇的感觉。  
凉丝丝的，他手里出现一截亮闪闪的透明锥子，像玻璃一样。他没多费劲就完成了他人生中第一个魔法。开始还要咒语，还需要水为原料，随着学习的深入，冰锥就是信手拈来。  
Loki学习魔法是没有人分享的。狮族魔法师太少见了，就连Frigga都没有在孩子面前展示过。所以Loki完全凭借自己摸索，自然也有过无数次失败。比如说造雪的时候。  
Loki没有见过雪，一如没有见过冰，书上的描述太过抽象了，只说是六边形的冰凌。他一开始就把那以为是冰的一种形状而已，再后来就当成是冰雨。他无论怎么样都无法让自己满意，说服自己说那就是雪。

而此刻他向Valkyrie说的就是那改良过很多次的冰雨。  
他弄了点他理解的雪出来给Valkyrie看。把后者直接逗笑了。  
“我说，小学士，雪可不是这样的。”  
Valkyrie去过约顿海姆，而且萨卡最偏远的地方也会下雪。她自然是见过雪的。  
无所事事的两个人就开始研究起雪，一边承受着灼烧一边制造寒冷，即使不能缓解痛苦，多少能有点心里安慰，好像找到了和火对抗的方式一样。  
忽然Loki觉得一阵轻松。那团一直占据头脑的火消失了。他竟然有点隐隐不习惯，几乎要飘飘欲仙了。  
是Thor。他第一个念头。  
抬头看Valkyrie，她听了Loki的话才惊觉。  
“啊，我都没注意到，我那团火好像早就消失了。不过我倒是发现这里倒是有几个人不见了。”  
“是吗？”Loki一直专心改良他的雪，以此分散过于疼痛的精神，根本没有去注意周围的人。  
真巧，他一转头去看人群，那个在他面前的人就消失了。  
“他们是死了？”这次问的人是Valkyrie。  
Loki伸手像是要去抓住什么，而一根看不见的丝线直接被他扯到手心里。等他明白自己抓住的是什么，自己都吓了一跳。  
“他们没死，这是空间裂痕。”  
他的语气里是激动和不可置信。他居然抓住了空间轨迹！这是原先想都不敢想的事啊，到底是怎么回事呢。而后他想起那团火，那究竟是折磨还是什么呢？无疑是它对灵魂的摧残让Loki达到了一个新高度。  
Valkyrie听不懂这些东西的，会个治疗术和一些种族沟通手段已经是她的极限了，她有点不耐烦。  
“那是什么意思。”  
“他们应该被扔回角斗场了。我猜Thor和Surtur达成了什么协议。”  
“那他还不头一个把你弄出去。”  
Loki怪异地看了Valkyrie一眼。  
“他不会的，他怕我再寻死。”

Mjolnir打破那个白色的房间的时候，Loki所处的空间也受到了震动，他抓住这个契机，和Valkyrie逃了出去。他不会怪Valkyrie当初没有帮忙，他知道她没有这个义务。  
外面已经不像是角斗场了，腾着蒸汽淌着岩浆的地面，被甩出来的人艰难地找落脚点，所幸Surtur把他们弄出来的时候似乎已经想到了这点，都把他们丢远了。  
岩浆上面仍是一大团没有实体的火，它在震动，像是在维持着什么。  
“给这降点温吧。”  
Loki会意，巨大的法阵就在他面前展开，雪混着冰霜一起倾泻。

雪是轻飘飘的，最脆弱不过的。它们还没落在地上就融化蒸发。可雪也是最可怕的，它们前赴后继，孜孜不倦附上一层又一层，像是飞蛾扑火，无休无止。有点时候脆弱和温柔也是一种武器。  
当初Valkyrie给Loki描述雪的时候他怎么也不相信雪是轻飘飘的像羽毛一样。  
空中的火晃动得更厉害了，不管Surtur在维持什么都是强弩之末。而他自然也无暇再顾及地面。  
雪是盲目的，它们自己融化，再去融化同伴，直到它们多得再也叫人无法忽视。而他们也是谦卑的，只一层层厚实地压上去，压实，底下的变成冰。没有那里的雪会一直膨胀堆积得轻飘飘的吧。  
地面就被忽然冻住了，雪茫茫地下。  
Loki没觉得消耗大，他感到前所未有的快意，睫毛上和头发上都粘上了细小的白颗粒，像个贪玩的孩子。

空中的火散开了，来不及看清什么，就有个身影向他们冲过来。  
一个熊抱，Loki感到自己要窒息了。  
“你没事？”来自三个人的异口同声。

Thor身上很烫，而Loki身上很冷，但是一个拥抱还是意外得适合。  
Valkyrie感觉在两个人旁边有点尴尬，不是因为愧疚什么的，她本就问心无愧，可能是因为她体温太正常了，属于不冷不热的那一个。  
“Surtur呢？”  
Loki问Thor。此时他们才四下去找这个忽然暴走的火人。  
而那原本是火焰的地方只有一个小孩。  
白色的头发，白色的皮肤，白色的衣服，白色的瞳孔。一尘不染，像是最最纯粹的存在，像火烧尽了的残灰。  
“那个就是Surtur。”Thor看了不知道多久的人，他有的时候觉得他就是一条褪色的毛巾，太过无聊了。  
“杀了我，用Mjolnir。”  
Surtur落在地上，他没有影子。  
“我更想让你那么寂寞绝望地一直活下去。”回答的是Loki，他的语气带着显而易见的尖酸，是对自己承受的痛苦的报复。  
但Thor点了点头，他缓步走到Surtur面前。  
“失礼了…前辈。”  
锤头抵上Surtur的额头，刺目的电光迸发出来，滋滋地叫嚣着。雷霆吞掉了Surtur。  
一切都尘埃落定了。兽族的神话故事有一则变成了永远的传说。

被放出来的人看到这一幕，虽然不知道发生了什么，但是都感激地看向Thor和Loki。他们不认识那个怪小孩，但潜意识里就觉得是他们救了自己。  
他们都在像他们致意。  
Thor抬头看因为Loki终止风暴而慢慢放晴的天空。  
他从Surtur的火焰里体会到了太多。  
除了灼烧的痛苦，还有等待，煎熬，失望，以及无法言说的思念。

“Hey，Kid，能借你的火用一用吗？”  
女人的头发是白色的，皮肤是白色的，衣服是白色的，甚至眼睛是白色的，发出刺目的光，但神情是温和的。  
“啊，你现在还不会说话…不过我能知道你在想什么。我叫Gaea，算是一个神。”  
“我想借你的火打造一把锤子，你以后没有事干就帮我守着它吧。”  
“嗯，我也不知道我为什么存在，这是个要用一生去探寻的问题吧。”  
“你同意借我火了？啊，你想要个名字？我想想…叫Surtur好不好？”  
“那锤子你也要给它一个名字吗？…你想要叫它Mjolnir？好呀，很可爱。”  
“我会再来看你的。”

“你为什么跟着我？”  
男孩脸上稚气未脱，骨架很瘦弱，头发傻傻地支棱着。  
“你说这把锤子叫Mjolnir？是用你的火锻造的？你就是Surtur吧，真了不起！”  
“把它给我的是一个女人，一个白色的女人，长得和你很像，像你的妈妈。”  
“她和我说起过你，说她很抱歉，无法遵守你们的约定了。你们有什么约定吗？”  
“我吗？我要去平息一场战争，我要去救所有深陷苦难的人。用这把雷霆之锤…Mjolnir。抱歉，我还不太习惯它的名字。”  
“啊，对，我忘了，我叫Bill，Beta Ray Bill。”

“我们一起多少年了？一万年？十万年？当我还不是the God of Thunder的时候吧，你也不是火焰巨人。”  
胡子从鬓角延伸到脖颈，男人的声音沙哑而成熟，眼角浮现皱纹。  
“真是抱歉啊，但我太累了，我已经不想再继续征战了。”  
“就这样吧，让我休息一阵吧，我会去找你的。”

“住手！”  
他忽然出现的时候已经白发苍苍了，没想到一个人居然可以老得那么快的，明明千百年他都没变过。  
“你为什么会去伤害别人！”  
“你不该这么做的，你明明不会这么做的。”  
“是这样吗？我睡了多久？所以你用这种方式逼我出来吗？”  
“你真的让我很失望，你怎么会这么自私。”  
“我会杀了你。”  
“别哭了，你个笨蛋，我怎么可能下得去手啊。”

“我终究不是永生的啊，不能像你那样。”  
“本来我陷入沉睡就是因为我已经老了，我原本可以那样活着，但你一定要我醒过来。”  
“当然，我也很想见你。”  
“别担心，我怎么说也是个神，我会想办法活下去的，然后拿着Mjolnir出现在你面前。”  
“只要你保证别再伤害无辜的人了，好吗？”  
“我会把他们承受的痛苦施加在你身上。”  
“我认真的。”

“Surtur？”

她没有来看他，因为众神之战她死了。  
他叫他等他，可Mjolnir新的继承人已经出现了，那意味着他也死了。  
是他的错。他铸造了那把锤子，让她卷身于战争。  
是他的错，他弄醒了他，让他为了解决自己惹下的麻烦耗尽了生命。  
他不应该借她火的。  
他应该让他杀了他的。  
他空守了Mjolnir上万年，怀抱着他们中还有谁会来看他的期待。

那个拿着Mjolnir的少年已经出现了，不是他们中的哪一个。而他已经厌倦陪着这把锤子。  
是时候终结这场没有意义的思念了。

“杀了我，用Mjolnir。”

他的故事结束了，她的他的故事也结束了，但Mjolnir的故事还没完结。


	8. 甜蜜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战后，还有劫后余生，英雄会去找美人

“我的三百战士现在在哪呢？”  
Thor忽然想起来角斗场下面关着的要效忠于他的人。他们不会已经被蒸发干净了吧？  
“他们都被Surtur卷进去又吐出来了。但现在我想你拥有的不是三百个亡命之徒，而是这里所有人。”Loki眼睛微微眯起来，看起来就像是狡黠的笑了。  
这里到底有多少人呢，几万个吧。当时角斗场看座上黑压压的一片，现在都围聚过来了。

“真是声势浩大，看来你是角斗冠军了。”  
Grandmaster的忽然出现，配合一如既往的夸张语气，像是个粉墨登场的小丑。  
他自顾自地走过去，不由分说举起Thor的手，向人群展示胜利者。像个小孩炫耀自己新得的玩具。  
Thor有些轻蔑地看着Grandmaster，一个脆弱的人类，脖子都暴露在他的攻击范围内，他可以轻松扭断它，但现在他没那个心情。  
人群没有迸发出激动或者掌声，他们都缄默，刚刚经历过死亡威胁的人都是这样的，此刻他们心里是感激而再也嬉笑不起来。Grandmaster再端详他的冠军，看到他手里的Mjolnir。  
“咦，我的草纸桩子你也偷，啧啧，真是了不起。”  
Thor终于不能忍下那恶心，抬手就往Grandmaster身上抡。  
Loki没有阻止，萨卡是时候易主了，而Valkyrie更是等着看好戏。围观的人群也没有异议，Grandmaster的统治除了角斗项目其余的都不得人心。  
Thor的兽爪被挡下了。  
一个胖女人拿一根棍子把他的爪子挑开了，她的皮肤狰狞地开裂，露出身体内部精密的构造。  
“我如果那么容易就被杀了的话，多少条命都不够我死的。”  
这个胖女人是Grandmaster最得意的作品，他给她取名Ulik，她唯一的任务就是保护他。这就是为什么这个女人的眼睛像死的一样，她根本就是死的。不是人类，而是一个机器。  
因为不是活物，她没有被Surtur影响到，承受住了高温，她在外界让Grandmaster成为了除了Loki和Valkyrie第三个主动逃逸出那个空间的人。  
“初来乍到的野孩子就想把我撵走了？你还是太嫩。”  
Grandmaster好好说话的时候有一种枭雄的味道，阴险但是让人敬畏。可惜这种情况真的不多。  
“Ulik，教训教训这个笨小孩。那个魔法师就让我玩玩，你不要插手。”  
胖女人的动作极快，把Grandmaster从Thor攻击范围扯出，顺便转身，背对着Thor的时候那根棍子就后捅，Thor躲过去的时候，女人已经转回来一棍打在Thor手臂上。  
Thor吃痛地缩了缩手。按道理他刚刚承受了太多疼痛，这点打击理应对他没有什么刺激。但事实上不是这样的，Surtur的火焰更像是对精神的啃噬，而肉体的疼痛则是更为直接野蛮的，完全不同的痛。  
女人的攻击如雨点落下来，但是似乎并没有用蛮力，轻轻在身体上点过就移开。不知道什么原因，Thor没有动用手里的Mjolnir。  
Loki召唤出冰锥直接去攻击Grandmaster。Thor那边两人动作都太快，他插不上手。况且他信奉的是擒贼先擒王，他可不是安静做旁观者的性格。  
Grandmaster似乎早料到会被偷袭，弄出一个透明的罩子，挡下那些冰锥，又在金属的手环上拨弄起来，一杆结构复杂的枪出现在他手里，火力十足。  
Valkyrie疏散掉人群就开始研究着Ulik的动作，渐渐发现一点异样。她手里的棍子越来越短了，一开始没发觉，但是打击次数多了那棍子已经短了一大截。  
“Thor！她在往你身上粘什么东西！”  
Thor听得云里雾里，粘什么？粘疼痛吗？但他还是尽量去避免被棍子近身。

“轰”  
被冰封的角斗场又遭到摧残，Grandmaster那只枪硬生生掀起了大半的地面，轰出来一个深坑。视觉冲击绝对可观，刚刚还想留下来观战的人都狠狠咽了口口水，然后躲开了。然而有些人还留在角斗场内，那些人不是傻子就是有实力介入这场打斗的。  
Loki险险躲掉了那要命的光弹，越发感到科技的可怕。也隐隐生发出向往。  
Grandmaster那个透明罩子就像打不破一样，外界对内部全无影响，而光弹发射出去它却依然完好如初。Loki一狠心，直接近身。  
他在赌Grandmaster不敢近距离发射这么大范围的攻击。  
他猜对了，但Grandmaster不慌不忙收起枪又弄出一个新玩意，像一副手套。  
他戴上手套，对着Loki做出打枪的手势，一颗子弹就飞了出去。  
躲不掉，以人类形态当然躲不掉。二度兽化之后就另当别论。  
耳朵和尾巴忽然出现，快速前冲的身体被硬生生停住，矮身后滚，子弹擦着Loki的背脊呼啸而过。擦破一大片皮肤，渗出殷红的血。  
“什么嘛，传说中的魔法师就是一直野兽而已。”  
正如兽人看不清人类，人类也看不起兽人。一个认为另一个羸弱，一个觉得另一个蠢笨。  
可Loki却有点类似两者中间。  
他的脚被伤过之后不能再发全力。那第一只鳄鱼的攻击里好像掺了毒。也可能那个根本不是鳄鱼，而是什么毒性巨蜥。反正Loki的脚怎么都不见恢复如初，还会隐隐作痛，所以当Thor泡在训练场的时候他浸在图书馆。  
一发子弹躲过去，Grandmaster十指全部伸开，十弹连射。躲是肯定再躲不掉了，那就只能硬抗。  
硬抗？怎么可能。  
子弹射中的“Loki”凭空消失了，转而出现在Grandmaster身后。  
幻象和空间移动。  
如果外界不能打破罩子，那就进入罩子，再简单不过的道理。

现在的人类还能蔑视兽人吗？答案是不能。  
“你以为，杀了我就好了吗？”  
“不好意思，我认为是的。”  
“哼，天真！Ulik！”  
Grandmaster尖叫一声就被刀锋抹过脖子。Loki可不会犯什么废话心软的错误，干净利索这一点倒是和Laufey很像，只是话没她多。Loki用的正是Frigga留给他的匕首。  
在Grandmaster衣服上抹干净匕首上的血迹，罩子自动消失。而Thor那边却起了异变。  
Ulik没有像Loki预期的那样停止行动。她又击打了两下Thor的身体，最后一下点在胸口正中。这一下却是很用劲，Thor被迫退了几步。  
Ulik的手上也带着和Grandmaster同样的金属环，她拨动了一下。

“滋滋滋”  
刺耳的摩擦声，噼里啪啦的电火花开始显现。  
每一个击打到的点都冒出电来，包裹Thor像一个光球。电在皮肤上跳跃，从毛孔里渗入，在血管中游荡。Thor直接震颤了起来，控制不住自己的身体。刺痛开始游走，这实在是一场“教训”。  
而进入过角斗场的人都开始抽搐，被电光控制住。  
Loki在赶过去的时候，Valkyrie已经先他一步。一个掌劈直接毁掉Ulik半截身体。她也在颤抖着，但勉强还能撑住。  
“萨卡要追随主人的肉体而去，你们都会死。”  
Ulik的声音没有机械的质感，而是Thor在地下听到的那抑扬顿挫令人作呕的尖锐女声，和这副躯体太过不协调。果然什么人造出的东西就和什么人一样。  
“你去告诉他他在做梦。”  
Valkyrie毫不犹豫想把她剩下的身体也毁掉了。但这次被她躲掉了。  
她忽然消失，忽然出现在Grandmaster身边。那不是空间移动，而是太快的速度，肉眼无法跟上。  
Grandmaster的手环和Ulik的合起来，爆发出一阵高昂的音乐声。  
Ulik就带着Grandmaster的尸体快速离开。没有人能追上她，电击的痛感越来越不能忍受，饶是Valkyrie和Loki也被钉在原地。

一个像心脏的东西在诡异而喜庆的音乐里忽然升起来，它猛烈地跳动，然后四周都有震动来响应。  
白光透过建筑闪耀出来，Valkyrie眯着眼睛一扫。  
“怎么回事？”Loki先前停在了Valkyrie面前，他讲话也很费劲。  
“所有的武器力量都链接在这个东西上面，这是要引爆整个萨卡，这个该死的机器还真没在说谎。”Valkyrie咬着牙说话，即是身体难以移动，她的话却不会少。  
Thor仍被电光控制着，而那颗心跳动得愈发厉害，电击感就越强。它开始旋转，从竖着变道横过来，较尖的那一端射出白白的细线，那线扫过的范围里都开始爆炸。  
Valkyrie和Loki尝试了去毁掉那颗心，但是根本没有用，他们连一个小动作都难以实现，只能眼睁睁干看着射线一点点向他们移过来。  
毁掉五分之一的萨卡，射线就要扫到Thor了。  
Valkyrie忽然觉得眼前一空，那个黑发的少年不见了。

Thor手臂上那个传送的标志忽然发出点绿光，但在电火里根本看不出来。Loki投身与Thor所在的雷光里。更强烈的酥麻的感觉浸润他全身。  
他这样根本挡不住那到射线，但他就是要挡在他面前。是负罪使然，还有一种别的，更重要的，一直埋在他心里的东西在作祟。

过去多久了？一秒两秒？一分钟？  
这种等待就像是当初被Surtur的火吞噬那样难熬。而又叫人不由自主生出希望来。  
忽然一阵眩晕，这次Loki没有主动睁眼，是被叫回魂的。  
“Loki？没事了。”  
酥麻的感觉还是有点，Loki僵硬地转身去看到底发生了什么。  
Thor和他调换了位置，现在是他被护着，又和当时一样，那蓝色的眼睛。  
还有血。  
Valkyrie是看到发生什么的。  
Mjolnir忽然发出光芒，看起来Thor是下了很大决心才动用它。雷电瞬间被锤子吸收，然后Thor就把Loki拽到身后，把Mjolnir朝那颗心扔了过去。  
Valkyrie可以发誓她没见过一把锤子可以这么直地飞出去，撞击上空中那颗看似坚不可摧的心，把它撞得粉碎，自身却丝毫没有减速，它看起来就是要飞入空中永远不回来了，像只小鸟那样。  
然后他叫Loki，待他不敢置信地转身的时候，自己却喉头一甜，咳出血来。  
“Thor！”Loki惊呼，他还完全没弄清眼前的情况。  
每一次自己都做好了死亡的准备去帮他，每次又都是被他所救，这似乎是逃不出的怪圈。  
“咳咳，我没事，这只是，使用Mjolnir的代价。”

其实Thor理解错了，因为他对Mjolnir的期待只是使用它一次。他已经做好准备再失去它，他认为自己不配一直拥有雷神之锤。所以他不再动用它，认为用它的代价就是要承受其痛。  
Mjolnir当时给他开出的试炼条件很简单，救万人，承受万人之痛。而Surtur的存在就正好让Thor有了这个机会。  
可万人之痛哪里是那么好担下来的。Thor的精神不断崩溃，而每一次精神崩溃都是实际意义上的死亡。Mjolnir会让他精神重生，而后再死亡，再复活。这生生死死都是在Thor脑袋里完成的，所以哪怕是对面的Surtur也没发觉什么异样。  
每死一次下一次就挺得时间就一点，但也更痛苦一点，就这样被反复折磨。  
他可以说不的，Surtur只会把他留下来陪他而不会再折磨他，但那样就意味着他失去了得到Mjolnir的机会。  
Thor忍受下来了，Mjolnir帮他砸碎空间。  
但事实上，那不是使用一次的代价，而是永远拥有它的资格认证。Mjolnir已经完全认可Thor了。  
那千万次死亡的痕迹就是这一口心头血。那包含了锤炼剔除的杂质。  
Thor已经不是从前的他了，他的肉体和精神都被淬炼了，雷霆听从他的召唤，所以他能吸收掉那些电光。那并不是Mjolnir的能力，它只是个媒介。

至于Thor什么时候才能领悟他已经获得资格，就看Mjolnir什么时候有心情告诉他好了。

有火把蓦地亮起来，从远方一点点都燃烧起来。  
没有了电光白光什么的，原来已经是傍晚了。Surtur的空间虽然时间不同，但是还是耗费了大半个白天。  
知情的不知情的人都在大劫过后的惊悸和劫后余生的欢乐之中。所有忧愁就先丢到一边，哪怕是亲人遭到意外，哪怕自己因为爆炸少胳膊少腿，哪怕自己身上的伤口还汩汩流着血，他们也再为自己的存活狂欢。这是萨卡的精神，是一种极度变态而扭曲的积极乐观。  
烦心事明天再说吧，今晚是要狂欢的。  
角斗场是萨卡最大最恢宏的建筑，如今它已经完全毁掉了，变成了坑坑洼洼的广场，甚至还有几个大坑。  
人群就从家里聚到这里欢闹。带着酒，点心，火把，各色的旗帜和难听的歌声。  
他们亲吻，舞蹈，打斗以示自己的快乐，不论对象是谁。一种癫狂驻扎在他们脑海。  
早就习惯的Valkyrie也加入进去痛快喝酒。  
这副场景在Grandmaster宣布统治的时候有过，如今Grandmaster死了也是一样的场景。  
君王的产生和陨落都让人欢心。  
Thor和Loki不太能接受这样的疯狂，他们悄然离开了，没人在意他们，哪怕在意他们也要等到明天再说。

“我真的不想当这里的王。”  
“我也不太想你当了。”  
“我死的那天他们也会这么快乐吧？”  
“除非你能感化他们…你行吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
夜色中两人远离角斗场走，越靠近人家却越冷清。万人空巷，这般疯狂远胜于白天的角斗。好容易才找着一处可以投宿的地方。这也亏得兄弟两素质好，按萨卡人的性格房子是没有所有权的，谁抢到谁占有并能保住它谁就拥有它。  
他们只想找张床，来萨卡那么久还没有正经地睡过觉。  
这是一所豪华漂亮的房子，设施一应俱全。应该属于什么强大势力名下的店，没有人敢来惹事，它只用来招待同样强大富裕的人。  
看店的是个男孩，他脖子上拴着链条，紧锁在一个铁桩子上。不然他本也会去参加狂欢的。  
看见有人来，男孩惶恐地起身。他眼睛很大很大，而有一条很长的尾巴，是只小猕猴。他这个种族在这个国度注定是这个待遇。  
“晚…晚上好。”男孩的声音恐惧得叫人疑心他的心脏堵住了嗓子眼。这也是难免的。锁在铁桩子上的猴子面对狮子和鬣狗要怎么压制住他的恐惧？这是本能的畏惧，尤其是在这个国度，本能没有得到任何压制。  
Thor很烦躁，他要给男孩解开链子，但Loki拦住了他。  
“他这样还能勉强求生，你放了他，他可能活不过明早。”  
这话是对的。想要救他，在这个病入膏肓无可救药的国家绝无可能。  
支付一大笔住房费用，两人领了钥匙就要走，钱是Valkyrie随手扔给他们的。他们太需要安静一会了，这是他们经历的最漫长的一天了。  
“先生…”男孩叫住他们。  
“你们…还没有点菜。”  
“菜？”Loki想了一会，“烟酒？武器？”  
“是…女人…都是上等货。”男孩感觉气氛不太对，赶紧补一句“男孩也是有的…”  
早该想到的，这种旅店存在的意义大概就是这个吧。简单来说这更像一个高级妓院。  
“Bastard！我迟早要毁掉这种地方。”Thor没有莽撞地再提出放了那些男孩女孩，他只是一拳砸在墙上，砸出一个深坑。然后自顾自地走开了。  
男孩又吓得一激灵，而眼中也有一丝惶惑，他还没见过不点菜的客人。Loki向他投去一个抱歉的神情，就转身快步追上Thor。

和妓院相得益彰的是情趣房间。  
本来想休息的两人进了房间却不自在起来。 香甜的味道让人疑心有催情成分，而布置暧昧的各种家具隐隐透出情色的光。  
“这叫人…怎么睡觉…你能把这些东西弄走吗？”  
Thor没有去过云雨之地，自然是尴尬不已，赶紧央求Loki想办法。  
Loki给他个冷脸，面对这种“成人世界”他也好不到哪去。  
“我要是要什么有什么，我们也不至于大半个月都风餐露宿了。最多弄个幻象，让你感受舒服点罢了。”  
于是房间就变了样。亲切感铺面而来。正是他们一起生活了十几年的寝室，除了床是一张，什么细节都没少。  
这完全是Loki下意识变出的。  
那床变成了Thor那张的样式，Thor怔怔地抚摸床沿，然而是与视觉不一样的触感，这使他反应过来这些不过是幻象。  
“我床头这里有几道划痕，是我小时候划出来的。还有这个很丑的涂鸦，是我想画一只狮子…你连这些都记得。”  
“对啊，我都记得。”Loki出神地望着自己造出的幻象。  
坐到床上，床垫是不同于记忆里的柔软，一切都在刺激Thor的神经，让他知道明明是假象他却宁愿相信幻觉。

“我没想到只有一张床，我再去要一间房吧。”  
Loki强行把自己从回忆里拉出来，他认定了失去的一切都是因为自己，这景象再次让他无颜面对Thor。  
Thor拉住了他。  
“算了吧，这床要比我们那时候的大很多…况且那个房间要有我们两个人才完整不是吗？”  
“我去洗漱了。你吃点东西。”Loki从他的储物空间取出点肉来，然后落荒而逃，他要控制住自己的泪腺，还有一种酝酿着的激情。

不一会Loki就出来了。他套了一件浴袍，身上腾着热乎乎的蒸汽，头发湿哒哒地散在肩膀上。  
Loki身上并不脏。他喜欢干净，之前的日子他基本没睡多少觉，但还是会想方设法把自己收拾利索。而大大咧咧的Thor就不一样，要不是Loki一直在他身边，他可能早就已经变成典型的萨卡人民的模样了——土匪或者拾荒者的模样。  
Thor这一次清洗是算是一次痛痛快快彻彻底底的重生。他甚至刮了胡子。  
他一开门就发现的时候发现Loki把这里也弄成了原来那间寝室附带的盥洗室的模样。这下又没忍住多呆了很久。  
等他心满意足地出来的时候，只在腰间随便搭了一条浴巾。侧腰肌肉的线条勾人犯罪。  
察觉到动静的Loki似乎吓了一跳，耳朵支棱起来傻傻盯着来人。  
这画面太像是过去了。

Thor忽然大步走到Loki面前，把他用力拖起来抱在怀里。  
“两次，两次你都差点因为我死了。”男人用力抱着，把头埋在怀中人的颈窝，金色的头发就滑入半敞着的浴袍，和黑发纠缠不清。  
“我也两次都认为要失去你了。”这个姿势很像那天在密室里。他埋在他头发里，他枕在他肩头，他的耳朵蹭着他的脸颊。但很多东西都不一样了。  
Thor就很紧地抱着，没有多余的话，微颤的手就能说明很多东西。直到他感到肩膀湿湿热热的。  
Loki哭了。  
“Thor，我都做了什么？天哪，我都做了什么？”  
Thor如今才像大梦初醒一样。他的眼神不可避免又浮上绝望和死气。在最温情最美好的时候负罪也会如约而至，提醒他是谁毁掉了一切。  
Thor松开Loki。  
正如之前所说，他们之间已经有东西变了。他们不能再视彼此为兄弟。但这次的生生死死又把他们往一块拧着。  
Thor胡乱地去擦掉Loki的眼泪，不由自主心疼起来。他想保持对Loki的恨意的，但是做不到，他抱有芥蒂，但是全然不是仇恨。  
蓝色的眼睛，蓝色，蓝色，像天空，像海洋，像电光，像Thor。  
鬼使神差Loki搂住Thor的脖子，对着他的唇吻了上去。  
一吻惊悚了两个人。  
谁都没动，任那个吻在沉默中发酵，暴露出它所蕴藏的味道。  
房间里那隐隐约约的催情香味又浮现出来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 等我下一章狂飙车！！！


	9. 无爱之爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可爱与不爱有什么关系呢，他对他有欲望

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 安全带系好，背后防人

Loki先移开的，但是又试探性地伸出舌头舔舐了一下Thor的嘴角。他看起来全然不像是他自己，不知道是受了什么影响，他变得很大胆。  
Thor原本脑袋里是一片空白的，他不知道做何反应。而Loki挑逗的一舔就直接牵动了他某根神经。左手搂住腰，而右手托住Loki的头，用力回吻过去。  
他们之前那场意外是没有吻的。这次是两人同时失去初吻。  
不再像是简单的触碰，这个吻热烈而深入。唇舌交缠，可以听到唾液的啧啧声。彼此都用力地吻着，想要把对方吃掉一样。原始而野蛮，雄性的荷尔蒙毫无节制地释放，口腔里甚至混上血腥的味道。  
身体紧贴容不下一丝空隙，Loki能透过浴巾浴袍感受到Thor那块要命的骨头。  
Thor的舌头上有细密的倒刺，舔舐过Loki上颚的时候弄得后者不断发颤。  
“Thor…”Loki含糊不清仍叫着对方的名字，而Thor的反应就是更用力地掠夺他的呼吸，好像是惩罚他还有余力发声。  
“呜”Loki渐渐腿软，雄性鬣狗发情的特征已经显露出来了。  
Thor终于暂时放过Loki。把他推得远一点，他似乎想极力表示出自己仍有理智，但显然没有任何说服力。两个人的眼睛都已经充血，而Loki的薄唇被吮吸得有点红肿。  
“你知道后果的。”Thor胸膛剧烈起伏着，他的声音听起来沙哑而极富情欲，太过性感撩人，Loki甚至头皮发麻，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
Thor浴巾下那一块本就因为阴茎骨而凸起着，如今更把形状勾勒出来，前段已经隐隐有点潮湿。而Loki又能好到哪里去？浴袍下自然是一片旖旎不堪。  
“Thor，I want you.”  
Loki贴上Thor的胸膛，像蛇一样纠缠着他。

莫名其妙开始的无厘头性事，既然开始了就不会停止。他们都忘记自己和彼此的身份，只是把对方当成可爱的情人。

从脸颊开始，Loki顺着脖子虔诚地往下吻。Thor的头发有刚沐浴完的香味，还有隐隐汗水的热意。脖子上的肌肉，凸起的青筋，Loki啄着，轻柔而缓慢。  
把脖子暴露给对方，是对对方的最大信任，这是兽的法则。  
吻到锁骨，Thor终于拦腰抱起在他身上留下印记的鬣狗。吻脖子就像是一个仪式，现在它已经完成了。  
双方都是半兽化，这次总算平等。  
Loki被扔在床上，太过柔软的床垫把他又弹起一点。他本系好的浴袍已经彻底散开，那一条宽腰带一端滑到曲起的两腿之间，浴袍却平展开来，彻底暴露Loki的身体，那一截黑色的尾巴蓬蓬松松的，轻轻摇晃来表示欢愉，衬得皮肤越发白细。香艳淫靡。  
并不去遮挡什么，Loki脸上绯红，坦坦荡荡地躺着，把头转过去看Thor。那条挡不住什么的浴巾不知道什么时候已经掉到，那玩意还真是吓人。  
谁被这么盯着还不行动谁就是不男人。  
Thor半跪在Loki身旁的时候，床明显下陷了，发出轻轻的暧昧的摇晃声。  
舔舐同样是由脖子开始，却不同于温柔的轻吻，那倒刺用力磨过皮肤，似砂纸的触感，火辣辣的一片生疼而燥热，这倒不像是调情，像是进食时舔掉骨头上残余的肉，贪婪而不知餍足。尖齿滑过脖子上的动脉，那种恐惧和兴奋叫Loki不自觉呻吟。  
Thor勤勉地用舌头开疆拓土，阵地已经从脖子转到胸膛，去挑逗那战栗着挺立的乳尖。手上也是不停歇，粗糙的带茧的手掌摩挲侧腰，而拇指的指腹就蹭着小腹的肌肉。腰部都是敏感的，Loki的身体已经不再能控制，胸膛和腰都用力挺着，臀部下陷，整个人都弯成弓形，脚趾也蜷曲着，浑身细胞都在回应。  
上身有一种皮肤都被吃掉的感觉，适当的疼痛刺激着欲望。  
Thor坐起来，把Loki两条腿抽出来，架在自己腰间。两人的私处以Thor的视角看得很清楚，他忽然怜爱起来，疑心自己当初是怎么能进犯的，那么小小的，严丝合缝的小口。  
而Loki忽然从温柔中清醒过来一些，他开始恐惧，那次的阴影又开始笼罩上来。他还记得自己的嘶吼是怎么被咬穿的手臂挡着，他还记得下身的血是怎么不要命地留着。他打了个寒颤。  
Thor开始动作，却并不是急着进入，抓起Loki左脚，在脚踝吻着。这是那只受伤的脚，仍有浅浅的伤疤，狰狞盘踞在白皙的皮肤上。左手在Loki大腿间抚摸着。腿内侧有根神经，像是连接着胸膛的某个地方，Thor粗砾的手一碰到就有Loki心中一种酸酸的感觉，身体也会情不自禁颤动一下。而那只可恶的手只是这样浅浅挑逗着，不是是有意还是无意地擦过Loki的男根。欲望无法得到任何舒缓，但是恐惧却明显被压下去了。  
Loki终于不耐起来。他虽然享受这种爱抚，但他更渴望激情，他可是这场性的发起者。  
“Touch me…”  
Thor没有理他，他似乎沉浸在这种挑逗里，看Loki的生理反应和欲求不满的样子似乎是件极有趣的事。  
Loki去扯Thor的手，但根本没什么用，那手腕像是铁铸的，他只好自己去触碰自己的欲火，抱着羞耻和埋怨在Thor面前自慰起来。  
“嗯啊…”  
Thor眯起眼，看Loki不熟练地去撸动，他把提着的Loki的腿搁在肩上，这样的姿势视野很好，那穴口也嗫嚅着不情愿地张开了一点。他把腰往前移了点，他那灼热就抵上Loki自慰的手，把他吓了一跳，非条件反射地缩回手，被Thor捉住。  
Loki的手不知怎么就是很凉的，哪怕是这样的情形下也没有热度。Thor拉着他的手包住两人的坚挺，就用他的手同时安慰两根饥渴。冰凉紧贴灼热，Thor忍不住叹息。  
Loki真真切切地感受Thor的巨大。之前那次开始是背对，之后又意识涣散，根本对Thor没有具体的认识。刚刚视觉的冲击已经带给他震撼，而触觉更让想他尖叫，那个形状，那每一根惊蛰的筋，每一寸褶皱。  
太烫太粗太硬了。  
两人的纠缠说不清是谁更受用。总之Thor的那段骨头抵着Loki，烫着他，逼他泄出来。  
白色的粘稠大部分都射在了手心，但仍有的从指缝泄漏，弄到身上。Loki的身材虽然比起Thor逊色不少，但是绝对也是出类拔萃，肌肉都很精实匀称，弄脏了就更加美味。  
Thor吮吸Loki沾着精液的手指，因为高潮而失神的Loki都没反应过来，等回神才开始害羞。  
“别…”  
Thor看了一眼Loki的脸，通红的眼睛让人想欺负他。  
他把他们的身体分来。又拽着Loki有精液有唾液的手去触他的穴。他脸上分明有坏笑。  
挣脱不开，也不想挣脱。  
没被进入的穴口是松软的，微微润湿就很容易吞进去一个指节。而括约肌警觉了起来，缴着那入侵的手指。扩张路程任重而道远。  
“床头…床头有…润…润滑。”Loki喘着粗气。几乎是一字一顿。  
Thor诧异地抬眼，他忽然有点理解为什么他出盥洗室的时候Loki会吓一跳，他大概那时候已经把这房间都检查过一遍了。  
Thor可以去拿，但他就是有意要为难身下人，在他侧臀上轻拍一记。  
“去拿。”  
“我…你去！”  
“乖，自己惹起的火自己负责。”  
“我不…”  
“想要就去拿。”  
“…”  
忸怩了半天，Loki终究还是屈服了，他也没有什么好矜持的，上上下下里里外外Thor都看过了。  
没好气地拔出手指，穴肉被手指带了出来，只一瞬间又缩回去，又是一副美景。Loki翻了个身，半搭在身上的浴袍又贴上去，慵懒而淫荡。  
七横八扭到床头，接触掉床头的幻境，拿了润滑就往Thor那里扔。  
Thor绕有兴致地端详着，这东西的形状可说不上正经。  
“背过身？”  
Thor提议，这是属于兽的姿势。但他没想到Loki反应会忽然那么激烈。他本在扭回来了，忽然动作就僵住了。脸上明显是被吓到的表情。  
“求求你，不要，不要那样。”  
上一次从后面被进入的时候，他断了肋骨，他内脏受伤，他手臂咬穿，他浑身上下没有一块好肉。他想起就恐惧起来，甚至性趣也在变淡。  
Thor赶紧抱住他。  
“Sorry，我不会在那样了。”他自知失言，太心疼了。他敢保证，就算现在Loki要求他停下，他也不会说不。  
双手攀上Thor的后肩，Loki和Loki交换一个近乎贪婪的吻。  
“Come on，My Love.”  
含糊不清，几乎不让人听见。

“啊唔…”  
Loki扬起下巴。他已经看不清了，什么都是暧昧的颜色，朦胧在一片泪水里。  
现在的姿势有点奇怪。  
那个吻的动作就持续着，Thor摸索着帮他弄完扩张，就顺势做了下去。  
Loki算是骑在Thor身上，却是被他抱着，两个人都坐着，而Loki却没有借力点，只能把全部的重量压在Thor身上。意味着要多深入有多深入。  
两人的呼吸很近，Loki能感到Thor的腹部紧压着自己前端。他动不了，哪怕充分扩张，要吞吃下Thor也非常困难，他只能趴在他肩头大口地喘息。那喘息无疑动人，而就让人想听到更多，更加色情，上气不接下气的喘。  
顺着背脊摸到尾巴，尾巴都是脆弱而敏感的。  
所有脆弱的地方都是敏感的。  
Thor顺着毛轻轻往尾巴末端掠过去，Loki喉咙发出一串咕噜声。感觉像猫，但明明Thor才是大猫。  
把玩那尾巴无疑是一件趣事，Loki因插入又不能有大动作，只能轻轻扭动，往Thor身上微微耸动。那又痒又酸酸的感觉有点难受。他这种小动作，对Thor太有诱惑力了。  
Loki能感到Thor在自己体内又在胀大，他忽然有一丝绝望的感觉。  
自己真的玩大了…算了，是他想玩的。

“Loki…”Loki爱惨了这种口音，那个浸染情欲的声音。  
“你准备好没有？”男人柔情的问话更像是一个陈述句，没有给人反应和回答的机会就自顾自地随心所欲。  
腰臀那块附上两只大手，身体就开始被上抬，再毫无预警地下压。  
太过刺激了，五脏六腑都要被搅成一团。说不上舒服，每个褶皱都被撑开，吃力地吞吐。异物感，灼热，像一场折磨，但是是快乐的折磨。  
是风雨欲来的煎熬。  
又一次上顶，Loki已经坐不住，没有Thor扶住，他不断后倒，只能抽出一只手半撑着床。而这次的冲撞，他连撑都撑不住，软瘫下来的时候又被Thor捞起来。他觉得自己的骨头都被抽掉了，自己像一摊任人摆布的烂泥。  
被捞回去的时候，结合处微微地擦动着，挪着挪着就触到那一块要命的腺体。  
用力攀住Thor，在他肩头毫不留情咬下去，血腥就溢满口腔，近乎把自己呛到。浑身激动而神经质地颤动，那一丝呻吟盘旋在舌根。  
之前咬脖子的仇倒也也报了。  
Thor察觉到Loki的兴奋，确定位置又冲撞一次。Loki本能地咬合更紧，而腿蜷缩起来，盘住Thor的腰。  
不能再让他咬下去了，鬣狗的咬合力如何，Thor想到Loki咬穿的手臂。他安抚着太动情的人，让他平躺在床上。Loki什么都很顺从，他看起来甚至有点憨憨的，全无原本的精明，他的听话兴许就是对继续动作的期待。  
那舔过血的嘴巴红艳艳的，像擦了口红。  
Thor吻上去，掠夺他的呼吸，腰间用力。  
想射，想泄，所有叫嚣都在脑海里徘徊，而苦于舌的纠缠，只能在喉头闷哼，呼吸愈加急促。  
要不是感到Loki快要窒息，Thor可能还不会终结这个吻。  
他跪坐起来，把Loki两条腿往胸膛压折，毫不留情的残忍戳刺。  
忽然获得了空气的Loki又被换了个姿势，他猝不及防又如愿以偿地射出来。没有手的遮挡，这个体位弄脏他的胸膛，甚至脸上也溅到。  
太色情了，Loki因射过而肠壁一阵收缩，Thor忽然有一种缴械的欲望。  
呻吟是抑制的，Loki终究还保有那骄傲和矜持，他也不想发出声音，而这完全不是他能控制的，他就是想喘，像Thor冲击着他的肺。  
“别再咬自己了，我想听你的声音。”Thor摩挲Loki殷红的唇，撬开他的嘴，把手指伸进去搅着。不想咬到Thor，Loki只好放任他闯入口腔，含糊不清的喘叫就四溢开来。  
Thor从没想过会对谁的身体有这样的渴望，太可爱了，太淫乱了，太喜欢了。这种身体，这样的高潮。  
抽出手指，他不再控制速度或者力道。如果说之前的动作是Loki想要的，现在就是他想要的的。  
暴风骤雨的侵袭，Loki是一只支离破碎的小舟，漂浮不定，无所依靠，除了投身埋葬海洋他别无他法。  
“啊…！！慢…一点…我受不…了啊唔…”  
Loki终于无法顾及其他一切，他已经不能思考，理智消失在浑身上下的爽快里。  
Thor置若罔闻，他的眼角红着，只是发狠地指挥他的长矛冲刺，毫不怜惜。  
“这很奇怪。”Thor的话也是断断续续的。  
“明明是旱季，我不应该发情的。”  
Loki听见了，有心回应却说不出完整的句子。  
“狮子…和鬣狗…啊嗯…”  
“全年都…啊啊啊！”  
“我不…行…了唔…Thor…”  
他也没有别的什么话讲，他不是不知羞的娼妓，什么浪叫都说得出口。他只能一遍一遍唤着进犯者的名字。  
但还有什么比身下人动情地叫自己名字更色气的呢？  
狮子的吼叫真是吓人啊。但那么暧昧的吼叫又好色啊，他的精液烫着肠壁呢。  
Loki捧着Thor的脸，想看清他的眼睛，却只能看到一片蓝色的海，他要溺死在里面了。  
“My Love”  
他再次含糊不清地低低着叫，如果能一直一直这样继续就太好了，自己就是他的，他就是自己的。两具肉体融合成一个个体。

Thor压住再来一发的欲望。  
因为骨头的原因那里仍是硬着的，但是Loki已经软瘫到不行了。  
说话也很费劲，凭他都难以承受Thor旺盛的精力，Loki怀疑到底存不存在人能真正满足这头狮子。  
“你刚刚一直叫我什么？”  
Thor和Loki并排躺着，就面对面，他把Loki捞进怀里，舔舐他的耳朵。  
Loki下身仍粘稠一片，但他并不太在意。耳朵很痒，可他连动一动的力气都没有了。  
“Thor…”  
“不是这个。”  
“你听错了idiot。”  
Thor怎么可能去信这种话，他还想继续问下去，从本人口里撬出那个亲昵的称呼，可Loki的呼吸忽然变得平缓而安静了。  
他睡着了。  
Thor愣了愣，微微叹了一口气，把一下子睡得很沉的Loki清洗干净，就怀抱着他也试图去睡。  
但他并没有很快睡着，东想西想了很多。主要还是关于他们的关系。他们做这种事正常吗？他们算什么关系？兄弟？伴侣？情人？如果是以前，他可以毫不犹豫说为他放弃一切，甚至自己的生命，然而那场狮族的灾难把一切都改变了。他不知道自己还能不能该不该对他好。  
想破脑袋还是没有头绪，最后干脆放空脑袋，倒是很快就打起鼾来了。

Loki醒过来的时候感觉身上很沉。  
他仍在Thor的怀里。  
男人身上的热度传过来，还有呼吸都擦过他的皮肤，甚至心跳也能感觉得到。  
一大清早就是温馨的画面，Loki几乎有点不敢相信，这不是梦境吧。他仔细端详狮子颤动的金色睫毛，像是瀑布倾泻。伸手去摸Thor淹没在头发里的短短的耳朵。软软绒绒的，手感很好，那耳朵感到被人抚摸，自己动了动。  
很可爱。  
一只慵懒的大猫趴在他身上睡懒觉。  
然而Loki的眼睛里除了满足还有些别的东西，一些他不能言说的东西。  
撇开那些，他的爱意是真真切切。  
那种爱就是字面的爱，是他一直对Thor怀抱的爱，是想吻他，是想和他发生关系，是想看他射精的那种爱。  
他对他有欲望。

自从他明白他对Sif的嫉妒以来一切都很明了了。他爱慕着自己的兄长。一直一直，喜欢看他和阳光同色的发，喜欢他蓝色的眼睛，喜欢他每一寸肌肉。想和他永远在一起。  
但是一个tradition是一个鸿沟。他会结婚，他会成为王，而他自己也会卷身于一场无爱的政治婚姻。他所能做的就是把对哥哥所有的面红心跳藏到一张云淡风轻的面孔下。  
所以他的成人礼他会那么伤神，所以他会一个人回寝室擦掉眼泪。  
本来事情就是这样，一个失恋的男孩。但是后来他知道了自己的身份，于是更发现这份感情多么不堪。Thor于他不仅是兄弟，更是他的欲望，他想毁掉阻碍他的一切，如果狮族不存在了，如果王朝覆灭了，所有传统就随之消失了。他想得到Thor，这可能才是他最终的目的。而事情发生了他才意识到这根本不是他想要的结果。  
他舍生也要救下Thor，不仅仅是因为负罪，还有爱意。他不会去接受一个没有他的世界。  
可是他怎么配他的爱？  
所以他只能含糊不清说出“My Love”，所以他要假装忽略Thor的问题。

他不希望他对自己抱有同样的感情，他希望他对自己只有性欲，这样他能心安理得接受他的爱抚。  
走错了一步吗？是一开始就全错了。

Thor迷迷糊糊醒过来，睡眼还很朦胧，半张不张。他舔舔对面的人的脸颊，算是早安问候。Loki愣了愣，把他推开了点，从性爱过后残余的温柔里抽出身来。  
“早安。”他的语气有点冷，他又恢复到了原先的模样，不平不淡的，像是什么都没有发生过一样，Thor未醒时那亲昵的表情已经不见了。  
Thor看他的态度，忽然自嘲起来。亏他昨天还那样苦恼，他看起来都不在乎的样子。他只是享受性而已吗？也许是的，据说鬣狗都是贪婪的，心里只有欲望。  
但Loki真的是这么认为的吗？Thor又拿捏不准。这段时间他已经觉得自己越来越不了解他了。


End file.
